The Kitsune and the Tramp
by saki-li
Summary: Mpreg AU Disney! -Naruto es un bello y exotico zorrito comprado por el matrimonio Hakate, nuestro kitsune vive la vida de una mascota consentida y mimada en uno de los vecindarios mas hermoso de londres. No obstante el encuentro con cierto lobo solitario pondra su mundo de cabeza! sasunaru! basado en el clasico de disney la dama y el vagabundo ADVERTENCIA YAOI BOYXBOY!
1. La navidad de Naruto

**Notas:** bueno heme aquí con otro cover con pequeñas variaciones XD ajajaj lo siento soy fanatica de Disney. Ahora no teman mis lectores que mis dos últimos proyectos "padre de la novia" y "konoha high school musical" aun siguen en pie el tema es que son caps laaarrrrgooos y la trama junto con los personajes me demora mucho hacerlo, porque tengo que ser muy cuidadosa de no volverlos personajes oc o por lo menos que no lo sean tanto para poder manterme fiel a sus personalidades.

En fin en cuanto la historia la trama es básica y la misma para los que hayan visto la dama y el vagabundo. La única diferencia es que abra lemon / y bueno en cuanto a la interaccion los humanos solo pueden ver y escuchar a sasuke, naruto y las demas mascotas solo en su forma animal mientras que entre ellos pueden verse tanto en forma animal como humanoide.

The kitsune and the Tramp

Era la viscepera de navidad y las calles de Londres estaban cubiertas de un hermoso manto de nieve. Todos estaban en sus casa departiendo en familia la exquisita cena y algunos regalos por adelantado como era en caso de la residencia Hakate, el matrimonio de solo un año estaba disfrutando de su primera navidad juntos. El dueño de la amplia y elegante morada estaba tratando de convencer a su adorado doncel que aceptase abrir uno de sus regalo.

Vamos Iru-chan abrir uno no te hara daño además se que te encantara- repitió por octava vez kakshi con el regalo en mano.

Pero es tradición abrirlos el venticinco- refuto nuevamente- no pienso romper una vieja tradicion kakashi- dijo viendo de reojo el regalo, con el que kakashi lo estaba tentando- por mas ganas que tenga de abrirlo

Ding dong dang ding dong

Se escucho el sonido del viejo reloj de la casa que marcaban las 12 de la noche haciendo sonreir a kakashi- bien ya es veinticinco iru-chan ya puedes abrir tu regalo- dijo triunfante mientras sonreía ampliamente

Iruka simplemente rolo los ojos tras sonrier- esta bien ya que es navidad,- dijo tras robarle un beso y tomar el regalo el cual pesaba mucho, no tardo en sentarse junto al árbol junto con kakashi y depositar el regalo en el suelo comenzó a deshacer el moño y luego vio como la tapa de la caja comenzaba a levantarse causando aun mas intriga en el castaño¿ que le abria comprado su espeso? Y cuando levanto la tapa se quedo pasmado un hermoso cachorro de zorro, un nueve colas para ser mas preciso su pelaje era hermoso, dorado brillante y sedoso no dejaba de ver a iruka con esas hermosas orbes azules mientras movia felizmente sus nueve colas.

Iruka no tardo en levantarlo y acariciarlo para luego voltearse a ver a su esposo- kakashi como supiste?- le dijo sin dejar de sonreí ya que era el mismo zorrito que el habia visto en la tienda de mascotas hacia unos meses atrás-

Oh bueno ya sabes no hay nada que tu querido esposo no pueda conseguir- respondio para luego sentir como el cuerpo de iruka termina encima del suyo- gracias cariño- le dijo muy agradecido tras comenzar a besarlo por todo el rostro- es uno de los mejores regalos que mas has dado- dijo iruka mientras kakashi le apretaba la retaguardia- claro que si y vendrán mas- dijo en voz insinuante mientras movia a iruka sobre su regazo causando un gran sonrrojo en el castaño

Ka..kashi… - susurro débilmente mientras sentía la erección de su amado despertar su libido, iruka habia envuelto sus brazos en el cuello del mayor dejando sus labios rozarse-mnhg- gimio el peliplata ejerciendo mas presion y tomando los labios de iruka quien no tardo en corresponder el beso y desordenar sus cabellos

Iruka ladeo un poco la cabeza dándole mayor libertad a kakashi para atacar su cuello depositando tibios y fogoso besos por toda la extencion del mismo, las manos de iruka se iban perdiendo entre las prendas del mayor mientras que kakashi seguía moviendo las caderas de sus esposo a un ritmo tan lento que resultaba tortuoso para el castaño pero satisfactorio al fin y al cabo.

Los jadeos no tardaron en ser remplazados por gemidos, las prendas comenzaron a estorbar. Iruka quería mas quería sentirlo directamente asi que tomando cartas en el asunto trato con desespero de deshacerse de las ropas de kakashi quien se encontraba en las mismas, la fricion entre telas ya no le era suficiente colo una de sus manos entre los pantalones del castaño cuando…

YIEPE, YIEPE YIEPE YIEPE!

Y como si de acto de reflejo fuera ambos se detuvieron sobre saltados por el ruido poco familiar para ellos, se separaron de inmediato. Iruka no tardo en acomodar sus ropas mientras que kakashi buscaba la fuente de aquel endemoniado sonido que lo habia dejado sexualmente frustrado.

Mnh kakashi- lo llamo iruka al ver que su esposo estaba frio en la búsqueda- creo que ya se quien es- dijo dulce mientras sonreía y le indicaba a kakashi que viera debajo del árbol. Y en efecto ahí, enredado entre las cintas y pequeños adornos del árbol se encontraba el pequeño kitsune que le habia regalado a iruka, toda su frustración paso al olvido al ver la carita de la pequeña criatura que a pesar de estar en problemas se veía sumamente adorable en aquel aprieto.

Vaya acompañante que me has conseguido- iruka tomo al pequeño kitsune mientras lo desenredaba y lo ponía en su regazo- pero estoy seguro que no me aburriré con esta pequeña bola de energía-

Kakashi asintió mientras ayudaba a quitar los adornos y la nieve falsa del árbol de su pelaje- que nombre le pondremos? – le pregunto iruka mientras trataba de sacarle la nieve de las orejas- bueno no podemos ponerle ningún nombre femenino- ante esto iruka enarco una ceja- los kitsune nueve colas en su mayoría son uke muchas veces los confunden con las hembras por su tamaño y contextura pero la verdad es que son mas delicados de lo que aparentan-

Pensé que era macho- dijo iruka viendo nuevamente la carita del zorrito quien ajeno a todo esto disfrutaba de la atención de sus nuevos dueños- mnh probablemente te confundiste por el pelaje ya que es similar aun que el de los machos es mas rojizo además que de cachorros todos son casi iguales- respondio mientras trataba de quitarle el adorno que actualmente el zorrito estaba mordiendo

Hey vamos suelta eso- se quejo kakashi mientras veía como el zorrito jalaba mas fuerte- jajaja tu puedes amor- lo alentó burlon iruka, pero al parecer cuanto mas jalaba kakashi mas persistente se ponía su nueva mascota con aquel adorno iruka se detuvo a ver con curiosidad que adorno habia facinado al zorrito, vaya era del set que les habia mandado anko este verano desde japon como regalo de navidad adelantado, consistían en varias piezas de naruto en forma de galleta y ahí su mente hizo clic, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para luego ver como su esposo continuaba con el forcejo- tal vez si..- susurro para si mientras veía como el zorrito se ponía mas posesivo con el adorno- vamos naruto suéltalo- dejo que se escapara de sus labios y como si por arte de magia el zorrito solto el adorno y si no fuera por que kakashi contaba con buen balanze hubiera terminado en el suelo.

El zorrito no despegaba su vista del hombre que lo habia llamado, ese nombre le gustaba era muy bonito y sentía que iba con su personalidad- naruto- probo iruka nuevamente para ver si no se habia equivocado recibiendo un- yiepe – como respuesta viendo como esas hermosas orbes azules se iluminaban y las nueve colas se movían de un lado al otro llenas de felicidad.

Naruto?- esta vez fue kakashi quien repitió el nombre haciendo que iruka asintiera mientras que naruto no para de "ladrar"- mnh no suena mal nada mal para un pequeño revoltoso- dijo mientras le revolvía el pelaje al kitsune quien lamio su mano en agradecimiento y sin que sus amos se dieran cuenta tomo nuevamente el adorno para comenzar a morderlo sacando una risita de iruka y suspiro de kakashi.

Poco después tanto iruka como kakashi se ocuparon de arreglar lo que quedaba de su pequeña cena para luego irse acostar ya era tarde cuando kakashi tomo a naruto en sus brazos quien no dejaba de jugar con su juguete y se dejaba llevar tranquilamente por sus dos amos. La habitación donde dormiría el kitsune no estaba lejos de la puerta principal pero tampoco muy lejos de la cocina era un ambiente medio que ellos solian ocupar como almacen ya que contaba con diferente compartimentos ocultos, uno de ellos esta sin puerta debido a un accidente domestico era lo suficientemente amplio para que naruto pudiera dormir y comer cómodamente hasta su etapa adulta pero lo mejor de ello era que estaba cerca al calefactor asi que los días de invierno no serian un problema.

Kakashi deposito al pequeño kitsune en la nueva cama que habia comprado, ahora le quedaba un poco grande pero cuando creciera le calzaría mejor. Iruka tomo de uno de los cajones una manta con dibujos de ranas cortecia de el maestro de su esposo jiraia-sensei, no la usaban mucho asi que decidieron dársela al pequeño, el castaño arropo a naruto como si se tratase de un bebe

Muy bien naruto oyasumi- se despidió iruka mientras le acariciaba de tras de las orejas haciéndolo ronronear- ohhuhhh un momento iruka-koi- lo detuvo kakashi antes de que el pueda apagar la luz del cuarto, kakashi tomo un par de periódicos que estaban amontonados en el suelo- su baño señorito- dijo divertido colocándolos cerca de la cama de naruto sacando una risita de iruka- ahora si oyasumi Naru-chan dijeron ambos- tras acariciar al orejas del kitsune nuevamente, iruka apago la luz y desaparecio tras la puerta junto con su esposo.

Naruto vio como sus dos amos desaparecían atrás de ese enorme pedazo de madera-hump- mascullo mientras movia sus nueve colas, el no quería dormir aun, quería jugar con sus amos, estar con ellos dormir con ellos. Asi que sin pensarlo mucho salio disparado tras ellos, se topo con la enorme pieza de madera que se movia de un lado al otro viendo como en momentos dejaba pequeño especios vacios lo suficientemente grande para que el pasara, asi que con un empuje de sus patas logro su objetivo y salio disparado tras kakashi y iruka quienes estaban haciendo lo suyo no muy lejos de su cuarto

Yiep yiep yiep- los interrumpio nuevamente desde entre ellos.

Naruto –dijeron ambos en un suspiro mientras kakashi lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo llevaba a la alcoba nuevamente- kakashi y si se queda con nosotros esta noche- sugirió iruka desde el marco de la puerta mientras veía como su esposo depositaba a naruto en su cama nuevamente

No, iruka tenemos que enseñarle quien es el que manda desde el inicio- le dijo con voz firme- además-dijo rodeándole de la cintura y besando su cuello- aun no me recompensas por lo de esta noche- iruka sentía su cuerpo temblar- esta bien, entonces entre mas pronto subamos mas rápido podre compensarte- dijo rozando el miembro erecto de su esposo con sus dedos sobre la tela, para luego salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, kakashi no tardo en salir del cuarto sin antes poner una silla contra la puerta de modo que naruto no pudiera salir.

Al poco rato naruto salio disparado contra la puerta para seguir a sus amos el no se daría por vencido pero para su desgracia la puerta ya no se movia trato varias veces de empujarla pero nada funcionaba y dentro de su frustración comenzó a llamar a sus amos

Yiep yiep yiep yiep YIEPPPP! YIEEEEEP!- resonó por toda la vivienda tanto iruka como kakashi se sorprendieron de la gran fuerza que tenían los pequeños pulmones de naruto, iruka trato de persuadir a kakashi nuevamente pero este negó con la cabeza- yiepp yiiiieeeeeeeepYIEEEEEEEEEEEEEP YIIIIIIIIIIIIEPP!- escucharon nuevamente.

Naruto estaba seguro que con esto sus amos se apiadarían de el y vendrían para lleverlo con ellos, el sonido de el puño de kakashi contra el suelo se dejo escuchar por toda la casa mientras gritaba- NARUTO YA BASTA!- pero eso solo alentó al kitsune en continuar con su llanto, cada vez mas fuerte, de pronto naruto escucho como la puerta se abria en el segundo piso y como las luces de la sala se prendían y se colaban por la puerta de la habitación de el estaba, feliz naruto siguió mientras sus nueve colas se movían rápidamente ante su éxito- yiiiiieepe yieeeep yieeeeeeepe yiiiiiiieeeeeppppppppp-

NARUTO SILENCIO, BASTA YA!- naruto pudo escuchar la imponente voz de kakashi mientras sentía como su amo azotaba su mano contra la puerta. Un poco desilucionado y sobresaltado naruto sin embargo lo pensó un momento quisas si lo hacia una vez mas…- en seguida ve a la cama-le ordeno firme la voz de su amo haciendo que el kitsune volara hacia su cama- ya no quiero oir mas "aullidos"- y con eso el kitsune se envolvió entre sus nueve colas tal vez su amo habia ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra.

En efecto después de unas dos horas de sueño nuestro pequeño kitsune averiguo la forma de salir de su morada con mucho esfuerzo y empeño habia logrado hacer una pequeña abertura en la puerta lo suficientemente grande para que pasara por ella y sin pensarlo dos veces salio en busca de sus amos. Trato de olfatear y buscar el aroma de sus amos lo cual lo llevo a una enorme escalera, los escalones eran realmente imponente pero eso no seria un obstáculo para el sin perder mas tiempo comenzó a subir. Le fue difícil al prinpio ya que nunca habia subido por una escalera tan grande, habían veces que se enredaba con sus colas y se caia de un par de escalones pero eso no lo hizo flaquear claro que no y asi continuo hasta el descanso. Apartir de ahí ya fue mas sensillo ya le habia agarrado el truco era cosa de practica nomas.

Naruto no tardo en encontrar la habitación de sus amos y para su fortuna esta si estaba abierta. Entro con sigilio hasta llegar al pie de la cama exactamente al lado de kakashi, vio como sus amos dormían placidamente y fruncio levemente el seño, el también quería dormir con ellos como la manada que eran asi que no demoro en hacerse notar

Yiep yiep yiep yiiieepp- naruto continuo mientras que con sus patas trataba de jalar las sabanas para que supieran que estaba ahí-

Mnhg kashi-koi- lo llamo iruka quien estaba aun adormila por aquel despertar por su parte kakashi simplemente gruño tomando su almohada dandose la vuelta sobre su lugar para luego echar sobre la cama nuevamente colocando esta sobre su cabeza con el fin de ignorar los aullidos de naruto

Yieep yiepp yiiiiieeeeep!-insistio el kitsune al ver como habia llamado su atención

Kashi koi- volvió a llamar iruka moviéndolo un poco- mnhg ohhh esta bien-dijo viendo como Naru-chan seguía insistiendo, suspiro cansando tras tomarlo con cuidado, por su lado naruto estaba que rebosa de felicidad ya que al fin podría dormir con su manada- pero no lo olvides solo por esta noche- le advirtió kakashi tras volver a hecharse mientras iruka le colocaba una manta sobre el cuerpo de naruto- oyasumi Naru-chan- le dijo iruka para luego regresar a dormir también.

Seis meses después….

El sol se colaba por entre las cortinas del dormitorio principal iluminando el pie de la cama matrimonial en el cual podemos ver un joven kitsune despertarse y desperesarse, su pelaje se veía mas brillante ante los rayos del sol, naruto dirigio sus orbes azulinas hacia el reloj y sin per der mucho tiempo se dirigio hacia el lado de iruka colocando su cabeza entre sus brazos para despertarlo sacando un gemido adormilado de el- mnh kashi…- murmuro el castaño estirandorse, bien ahí va uno falta el otro pensó feliz moviendo sus nueve hermosas colas. Bajo de un salto de la cama y se dirigio al lado de kakashi quien tenia una mano colgando de un lado la cual naruto lamio sacando un gruñido de su amo mientras le daba la espalda a naruto.-mngr- naruto rolo los ojos pero decidio usar su plan B de modo que metio su cabeza cabeza entre las sabas y comenzó a jalar el botapie del pijama de kakashi para que se le vantara " vamos kakashi o se te hara tarde" le recrimino el pequño kitsune mientras seguía con su labor-

Mnhgrrr oihh esta bien naruto ya me voy a levantar- musito kakashi rendido mientras sentía como naruto le acercaba las pantuflas con su osico – oihy no- maldijo viendo el reloj

Sucede algo koi?- le pregunto iruka quien ya se habia levantado y puesto su bata mientras veía como naruto veía ansioso por la ventana para ver si ya llegaba el cartero-

Puedes explicarle a naruto que los domingos no trabajo- dijo tras caerse de lleno en su cama nuevamente para ver si podía volver a dormir. Por su parte iruka solto y leve risita mientras veía a su espeso y luego a su adorada mascota salir corriendo por la puerta de su cuarto.

Naruto habia salido corriendo a toda velocidad para cumplir con su rutina diaria despertar a kakashi y iruka listo pensó para luego entrar al jardín y ver a sus amigas aves las cuales asusto gratamente al pasar a toda velocidad por el jardín, jugar con aves listo, de dijo nuevamente mientras revisaba su lista mental ahora.. y fue entonces cuando lo vio " un hueso" pensó para si, no era fanatico de los huesos pero al kitsune le encantaba coleccionar cosas que encontraba en su jardín y esta no seria la execepcion. Asi que con hueso enel ocico se dirigio a su lugar secreto pero "oh no! Iruka sembro tulipanes en mi escondite!" se lamento, pero eso no lo detendria, seria cuidadoso y enterraría su nueva adquisición sin dañar las flores. Pero para su desgracia eso no fue posible ya que se llevo de encuentro una y muy cuidadosamente trato de arreglar el problema dejando la flor en el mismo lugar solo que boca abajo.

"Éxito" se felicito a si mismo con eso iruka nunca notaria la diferencia, bien ya casi estaba todo solo faltaba el periódico pero al parecer konohamaru aun no llegaba asi que mientras lo esperaba iria a tomar una pequeña siesta junto al pórtico, no obstante su siesta tendría que esperar ya que algo negro y peludo llamo su atención. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y ajusto su vista para asegurarse que no era lo que el estaba pensando, pudo ver como una mata peluda negra se movia entre sus arbusto y ahí esta esa asquerosa he indeseable rata

OROCHIMARU!- grito/ladro la naruto tras salir en balado tras la rata que al escucharlo comenzó a correr por todo el jardín.

Ohh naruto-kun buenos días, tan energico como siempre- saludo mientras pasaba debajo de la mesa de jardín

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te quiero cerca de mi jardín!- gruño furioso mientras le pisaba los talones a la rata- rata inmunda espera a que ponga mis garras sobre ti!

Kukuku pero es parte de la divercion además…- pero no pudo terminar ya que el zorro lo cogio de la cola y sin medir fuerza mando volando a orochimaru hasta el otro extremo del jardín

AHH!- grito orochimaru cayendo de golpe, se sacudió y reviso para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar cuando- OH!NO OH NO!-exclamo horrorizado al ver su retaguardia, su cola su "hermosa" cola estaba cortada! Ese maldito zorro se las pagaría.

Naruto un poco confuso por el comportamiento de su nemesis ladeo un poco la cabeza al ver como este entraba en estado de crisis- TU!- grito la rata encolerizada- DUEVELMEME MI COLA AHORA!- "su cola? Pensó el zorro para luego ver en el reflejo de las ventas como un pedazo de la retaguardia de su nemesis colgaba de la comisura de su hosico- PUAJ!- escupio la cola de orochimaru- ugh que desagradable- se quejo mientras hacia gestos estaba apunto de ir por un buen trago de agua para quitarse el mal sabor cuando recordó que aun no habia sacado a orochimaru de su jardín.

Por su parte orochimaru habia conseguido rescatar la otra parte de su cola sabia que podía unirla de alguna forma pero jamas seria como antes. Estaba enfurecido con el maldito zorro desde que el matrimonio hakate habían llevado al maldito zorro a la casa el ya no podía pasear libremente como antes. Eran tan frustrante habia tolerado al zorro por mucho tiempo pero esto ya era el colmo habia cruzado la linea el orochimaru la rata se vengaría. Tanto estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos orochimaru sintió como sus instinto de supervivencia le decía que corriera, alzo la vista y ahí vio como naruto venia a toda carrera a por el, maldijo por lo bajo y salio disparado, para su fortuna encontró un hueco entre los leños lo suficientemente grande como para poder escapar y lo suficientemente chico como para que naruto no lo pudiera alcanzar " victoria"!

Naruto no paraba de rascar y escavar la tierra que estaba bajo los leños de forma de que pudiera alcanzar a esa maldita rata y acabar con su existencia. De pronto el sonido de la campanilla llamo la atención "Konohamaru"! pensó y asi orochimaru la rata quedo en el olvido. El zorro salio en balado tras el joven de catorce años que venia en su bicicleta- Listo naruto? Ahí va- grito lanzando el periódico siendo atrapado exitosamente por el kitsune- Nos vemos amigo!- se despido al ver como naruto lo veía irse.

"adiós! Bien ahora a entregar esto"- dijo feliz mientras arrastraba el periódico era algo pesado por lo que solo podía jalarlo de un lado y pasarlo por la puerta de mascotas era todo un reto siempre terminaba rasgando la portada de los titulares pero al parecer a kakashi y a iruka no les importaba mucho

Iruka estaba sirviéndole a kakashi un poco de chocolate caliente en su taza mientras que este disfrutaba de su periódico

Te has dado cuenta iru-chan desde que tenemos a naruto ya no nos molestan esos horribles titulares- dijo kakashi mientras estiraba la mano atravesando el agujero que tenia su periódico cogiendo asi su taza de chocolate.

Iruka simplemente rio suavemente, en efecto muchas cosas habían cambiado para bien a raíz de la llegada de naruto. Sus flores en el jardín ya no se marchitaban y su huerto de frutas ya no era asaltado por otros animales, kakashi podía llegar puntual a su trabajo y ambos hacia ejercicio ya que con la energía que tenia naruto necesitaban sacarlo seguido al parque. Pero sobre todo naruto hacia que iruka no se sintiera solo en esa inmensa casa, le hacia compañía era como un amigo o como muchas personas le dician "su bebe" ya que siempre paraba consintiéndolo y mimando lo demasiado. El castaño se detuvo un momento "un bebe" tal vez eso era iruka trataba asi a naruto porque quería un bebe, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea pero era algo que en algún momento quería hacer quería tener una familia con su esposo pero no sabia que tan pronto seria. Por lo pronto naruto seria "su bebe" y estaba muy agradecido porque el estuviera con ellos el era una gran compañía.

Si, no me explico como hubieramos podido vivir sin el- respondio suspirando el castaño mientras veía como kakashi vertia la taza de chocolate en el plato que estaba frente a naruto en forma de recompensa por el periódico- verdad pronto cumplirá los seis meses- comento kakashi mientras iruka le daba un panesillo a naruto

Es verdad creo que ya es tiempo que le demos una placa- respondio el moreno mientras su esposo asentia y le daba la razón

No paso mucho tiempo para que kakashi y iruka mandaran a hacer el collar y la placa para su adorado kitsune. Iruka se habia esmerado en buscar el collar perfecto para su adorado zorrito. Normalmente iruka no gastaba dinero en exceso usualmente compraba lo justo y necesario sin salirse del presupuesto y bueno el dinero nunca fue un problema para el matrimonio Hakate. Es por eso que a kakashi no le importaba gastar una suma exorbitante por un collar ya que iruka rara vez gasta esa cantidad de dinero además estamos hablando de naruto su adoracion.

Naruto- llamo iruka desde la sala principal y en un parpadeo el kitsunes estaba frente suyo las nueve colas se movían ansias mientras veian como el castaño le soreia- te tengo un sorpresa

Naruto estaba que rebozaba de la felicidad amaba las sorpresas- bien algo llego hoy en el correo y estoy seguro que te va a encantar- le dijo iruka mientras sacaba un caja envuelta en un cinto muy elegante- quieres verlo?

Yiep- "por supuesto que quiero verlo" dijo naruto ansioso mientras luchaba por no tirarse encima de iruka para ver por si mismo el regalo. El castaño sonrio complacido mientras desenvolvia la cinta y lo que vio lo dejo sin aire causando mas ansiedad en el kitsune.- bien Naru déjame ponértelo- el castaño tomo el collar y al verlo naruto no pudo evitar comenzar a saltar de la felicidad "al fin tengo mi collar!" pensó emocionado- ya vamos Naru quédate quieto sino no te lo podré poner- y eso fue suficiente para que el kitsune se sentara recto en el suelo sin embargo sus nueves colas seguían moviéndose rápidamente expresando su felicidad.

Iruka no tardo en ponerle el collar y traer un espejo para que naruto se contemplara. Era un collar hermoso hecho de cuero lo suficientemente resistente para todas las travesuras en las que se metia el kitsune. El cuero estaba forrado de un elegante terciopelo azul marino que resaltaba las orbes celestes de naruto, la placa era de plata bañada en oro y como en todos los casos estaban los datos del kitsune pero el broche de oro que hacia único a este collar era el lugar donde los dos extremos se juntaban a la espalda del portador. Era un broche en forma de "naruto" con incrustaciones de finas piedras de fantasia que brillaban con la luz del sol.

Que bien te vez Naru estoy seguro que a kiba y lee les gustara- comento sonriente, naruto no perdió tiempo y lamio la mejilla de iruka en agradecimiento para luego salir corriendo por la puerta principal. Naruto vio desde el pórtico como kiba salía de la casa principal y se perdia entre los arbustos de su jardín.

Kiba llevaba un hueso en su hosico cortesía de su amo por haber sido un buen perro en la reunión pasada y no haber molestado a ninguno de los invitados. Ahora iba a su lugar secreto para esconder su tesoro.- tres brincos doy izquierda después- recito mientras efectuaba dichos movimientos para luego atravesar el hueco de un barandal que lo dejaba debajo de uno de los arbustos de su casa- y asi nunca pierdo la marca, donde pueda yo escarbar- kiba vivo hacia los lado asegurándose que nadie lo estuviera viendo para luego cavar un hoyo- y esconder mi provicion y muy pronto, pronto pueda encontrarla- kiba dejo caer su hueso sobre el pequeño-gran montículo que habia dentro de ese hoyo y suspirando feliz termino tras contemplar su tesoro- hay que riqueza

Naruto habia seguido el rastro de kiba hasta cierto punto dentro el jardín de su amigo- kibaa! Kibaaa donde estas?!- llamo el kitsune alarmando al castaño quien nervioso al ver que lo habia encontrado se sento sobre su tesoro. Naruto paso corriento entre los arbusto hasta llegar donde estaba kiba quien estaba algo nervioso pero como siempre el kitsune estaba demasiado emocionado con su propia buena nueva como para notarlo.

Hey! KIba! Como estas?- saludo muy energico el kitsune mientras caminaba muy grácilmente alrededor de kiba como si estuviera modelando para el sus colas se movían enérgicas a cada paso que daba.

Ohh hola Naru- dijo un poco nervioso y ala vez extrañado por la actitud del kitsune mientras trataba de cubrir sus huesos arrastrando un poco de tierra disimuladamente con sus patas

No me vas a felicitar?- le pregunto naruto como si fuera obvio mientras levantaba aun mas el cuello para hacer notorio su nuevo collar pero kiba estaba mas preocupado en esconder sus huesos arrastrando mas tierra con sus patas de modo que decidio adivinar para distraer al kitsune

Hamhem.. .. si porque?acaso al fin kakashi logro bañarte sin salir mojado?- le pregunto divertido mientras seguía ocultando sus huesos.

Hump no por supuesto que no! Fíjate bien- le reprocho tras hacer un mohín y continuar con su desfile

Mnh jeee bueno aun no es tu cumpleaños –penso detenidamente mientras arrastraba otro poco de tierra y la asentaba bajo sus patas- aya se! Se cortaron las uñas!- exclamo triunfante terminado de enterrar sus huesos

Naruto rolo los ojos y se detuvo frente de kiba- tampoco- dijo mientras se sacudia y exageraba un poco su movimiento de cuello moviendo su collar y fue ahí que kiba lo noto naruto portaba su primer collar.

Owww ya era hora Naru!- exclamo emocionado

Te gusta?!- pregunto inquieto

Por supuesto te queda genial se nota que iruka tiene buen gusto yy- kiba lo halago para luego olfatear el collar- y se nota que es de los mas caros!- naruto asintió orgullos de su nuevo collar- ya lo vio lee?- pregunto kiba recibiendo una negativa de parte de naruto.

Bueno entonces hay que apurarnos ya sabes lo sentimental que se pone si lo excluimos de estas cosas- naru asintió dando le la razón.

La casa de lee quedaba al lado pasaron por la reja hasta llegar al pórtico donde se encontraba su amigo descansando. Naruto y kiba rieron suave al escucharlo roncar y balbucear en sueños- esta soñando- musito naruto entretenido- si el su abuelo mnh un tal gai o algo asi solian cazar fugitivos- narro kiba mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja. Por su parte naruto estaba asombrado siempre habia oído del abuelo de lee pero nunca de esta pequeña historia-

Oouww presidiarios fugitivos?!

Si pero eso fue antes- dijo un poco mas serio y melancolico-kiba simplemente suspiro

Antes? De que?- pregunto con suma curiosidad

Kiba suspiro profundamente mientras veía con pena a su amigo durmiente el cual habia comenzado a caminar dormido mientras que olfateaba algo- ya es hora que sepas la verdad Naru- continuo con seriedad, naruto no pudo evitar preocuparse ante su tono- es la peor desgracia que le puede suceder a un perro- kiba volvió a suspirar con pesar mientras que la preocupación de naruto por su amigo se hacia cada vez mas grande- por la edad ya perdió el olfato- naruto parpadeo un par de veces no lo podía creer lee habia perdido el olfato? Pero si se le veía tan joven y activo.

Oh! Pobre lee- exclamo con tristesa viendo como lee seguía olfateado algo dentro de su sonambulismo – pero no debe darse cuenta que lo sabemos- le dijo kiba tras hacer una leve pause ver como naruto asentia- le rompería el corazón- para esto lee estaba habia despertado justo al frente de ellos medio confundido les pregunto

A donde se fue a donde huyo?!- exclamo alterado mientras olfateaba el aire

huyo? Quien?- pregunto kiba quien veía a lee mas raro de lo normal igual que Naru

Si, un tipo alto de dos metros uniforme a rayas y sin collar- explico mientras los olfatea para cerciorarse que le estaban diciendo lo verdad. Tanto kiba con naruto rolaron los ojos pero al mismo tiempo sintieron lastima por lee-oh! Naru-chan ya tienes tu collar! – grito emocionado mientras lo olfateaba haciéndole cosquillas a naruto- esto hay que celebrar que viva la llama de la juventud!

Naruto rio suave tras asentir- si y mira lee también tengo mi placa a que no esta genial?!- dijo casi igual de eufórico que su amigo.

Ooouwww vaya que pasa el tiempo- dijo con nostalgia lee

Vuela- intervino kiba mientras veía como Naru iba a tomar un poco de agua del tazon de lee- parece que fue ayer cuando destrozaba los zapatos de kakashi y ni que decir de sus novelas jajajjaj recuerdo que las tenia que estar escondiendo-

Hey! Me picaban las encías!- se defendió el pequeño kitsune tras tomar un sorbo de agua- si y mira lo que te has convertido en el atractivo revoltoso y consentido del vecindario. Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando su propio reflejo dentro del tazon de agua tenia que estar loco para no admitir que era un animal extremada mente bello y exótico era la envidia de todos los amigos y amigas de kakashi he iruka.

Bueno supongo que no puedo refutarte eso – le dijo medio sonrrojado tras voltearse a ver a sus amigos

Pero ya estas condecorado con la placa de la dignidad y el respeto- dijo lee con emoción y solemnidad al hablar mientras que se ergia y hacia relucir su propio collar y placa haciendo que a naruto se le inflara el pecho

Es cierto, es el mas alto honor que el hombre nos otorga- lo apoyo kiba viendo como le brillaban los ojitos a naruto. Tanto el como lee sabían lo mucho que significaba tener un collar y naruto lo habia esperado con ansias por mucho tiempo. Para naruto significaba que sus amos lo reconocían como parte importante de su familia y que lo amaban mas que a nada en este mundo.

Asi es Naru-chan, esto me recuerda a lo que siempre me decía me abuelo gai-sensei- empezó de forma nostalgia mientras kiba simplemente rolaba los ojos y Naru contenia su risa- alguna vez les conte de mi gran maestro y abuelo gai-sensei?!

Kiba iba a responderle pero el sonido de un silbido llamo la atención de los tres pero en especial de naruto

Kakashi!- dijo emocionado tras salir corriendo y detenerse a mitad de camino- discúlpenme chicos los veo luego- se despidió para luego ir al encontró de su amo

Hey Naru-chan has estado?- lo saludo el peliplata mientras veía como naruto saltaba a su alrededor dejándose acariciar tras las orejas- vamos a ver si yo gano esta vez- continuo tras emprender una carrera hasta su casa con el kitsune.

No ah.. vaya me volviste ganar- exclamo agitado al ver como naruto lo habia rebasado y ahora lo esperaba sentado sus patas traseras mientras que las delanteras estaban en el aire esperando a que kakashi siguiera con la siguiente fase de su juego- bien muy bien quieto eso- lo felicito kakashi mientras dejaba una pequeña pelota de plástico sobre la nariz de naruto para que la equilibrara- mira no mas si ya eres mayor de edad Naru-chan-naruto sintió como kakashi tomaba su placa y la contemplaba con orgullo- pescala – le ordeno y acto seguido naruto salto y cogio la pelota que antes reposaba sobre su nariz- después de usted señorito- dijo divertido y burlon tras abrirle la puerta naruto y dejarlo pasar primero.

No paso mucho para que naruto acompañara a sus amos al salón familiar donde solian pasar juntos las tardes especialmente en el invierno era agradeble estar junto a la chimenea mientras iruka leia algún libro y kakashi probablemente una de sus novelas eróticas.

kakashi devio su mirada por un momento de su lectura para mirar el cuadro que actualmente estaban retratando, sonrrio de lado con ternura al ver como naruto se habia situado entre el y iruka. Le gustaba este cuadro tan familiar, le encantaba poder pasar tiempo con iruka y con naruto solo hacia falta algo mas eso ya vendría con el tiempo por ahora disfrutaría de su vida que ahora era prácticamente perfecta

sabes koi- llamo al castaño quien también desvio la vista de su lectura- desde que tenemos a naruto con nosotros siento que nuestra vida es perfecta no lo crees?- naruto no pudo evitar levantar las orejas y el cuello al sentir como iruka le acariciaba detrás de las orejas- tienes razón nada ni nadie podría tomar su lugar.

Naruto bostezo para luego acomodarse mejor entre sus amos, estaba feliz no podía pedir mejores amos. Kakashi y iruka se habían comportado de una forma tan generosa y cariñosa con el que ya encontraría la forma de retribuirles su gratitud.


	2. El bebe y Yo

En las afueras de la ciudad el dia ya habia comenzado las pequeñas tiendas daban la bienvenida a sus clientes entre ellas las panaderías y cafeterías pero en especial la estación del ferrocarril; sus trabajadores eran los despertadores, el potente resonar del silbato matutino era lo suficiente para levantar a todos los vecinos.

SHSHHSS…..SHHSHSHS…SHSHHSHS….

SHHSHSHSHSUUUUUUUUUUOOOO!

Entre abrió un poco los ojos para luego ajustar un poco su visión y comenzar a desperezarse estirando las patas delanteras y luego las traseras dentro de un barril que podría llamarle "hogar". No tardo mucho en salir a la luz y olfatear el aire –hn- volvió a estirarse nuevamente para luego pasar por el pequeño chorro de agua que se escapaba de una tubería averiada. Se dejo bañar completamente sintiendo como el agua traspasaba su grueso pelaje azabache, ya satisfecho se alejo sacudiéndose completamente- dahh que bien se siente- musito para si mismo tras tomar un poco de agua del charco que sea habia formado.- bien ahora a buscar el amuerzo-

Comenzo a pasear por las calles aun un poco desérticas paso por una de las calles principales donde solia frecuentar, se detuvo en una tienda de mascota contemplando a una pequeña camada de cachorros que seguían durmiendo por alguna razón sintió nostalgia, de pronto uno de los cachorros despertó notando su presencia y con clara inocencia se acerco al vidrio jovialmente haciendo movimientos juguetones para que el mayor le imitase.

El simplemente enarco una ceja, no era del tipo paterno o jugueton pero tenia que admitir que el cachorrito era tierno asi que opto por pegar su nariz al vidrio no esperaba que el cachorro entendiera su mensaje pero al parecer si lo habia hecho porque en menos de lo pensado el menor lo imito apoyando sus dos patitas en el vidrio como apoyo. El mayor ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado haciendo que sus orejas hicieran lo mismo y acto seguido el cachorro lo imito, poco después hizo el mismo el mismo movimiento para el lado contrario; asi estuvieron un buen rato era un juego silencio y entretenido que el cachorro no tardo en romper empezando a correr en círculos por todo el lugar.

Hn baka- respondio el mayor ante su acción sin antes esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, se habia divertido pero era hora de buscar el desayuno. Se alejo de la veterinaria y siguió su camino no tardo mucho en llegar a su calle favorita, donde estaban todos sus restaurantes preferidos.

Veamos que podemos comer hoy hnn bernis?- dijo mientras se ponía frente a la vitrina de marco verde-hn no- negó para luego ver la que estaba al lado- fracois? No, ni hablar demasiado azucar- sentencio rechazando la pastelería, odiaba las cosas dulces, de pronto algo llamo su atención que al parecer satisfacio su quisquilloso paladar- hn jeeh icharus- dijo tras comenzar a cruzar la pista- no he ido en una semana.

No tardo en llegar a la puerta trasera del restaurante, podía sentir el aroma de la comida en especial de la sopa en salsa de tomate. Se acerco a la a puerta y con su pato comenzó a rasparla varia veces. No paso mucho tiempo para que un joven moreno de un 1.80 con una pañoleta naranja en la cabeza y un uniforme de cocinero lo fuera a recibir.

Hey! Chico buenos días!-le saludo animado- has venido por el especial del tio tobi verdad?!-

El can simplemente rolo los ojos pero agito su cola y comenzó a ladrar feliz haciendo su espectáculo para el humano que le proporcionaría su desyuno. No lo malentiendan apreciaba a este humano pero siempre procuraba no encariñarse mucho con los humanos por mas buenos que fueran.

Bien excelente! Ahora vuelvo- le dijo emocionado tras perderse en la cocina- listo para el lanzamiento amigo?! Tobi tiene un brazo fuerte!- le advirtió desde la cocina, el can se puso en posicion y vio como un hueso enorme salía disparado en su dirección el cual cogio exitosamente- buena atrapada!- lo felicito tobi- vuelve pronto!- lo despidio mientras veía como el can se iba muy campante con su desayuno.

EL can no tardo en encontrar mejor lugar para desayunar que un callejón no muy lejos de la avenida. Estaba a la mitad de su desayuno cuando el sonido de un coche tirado a caballo se estacionaba en la acera, pero lo que mas capto su curiosidad fue el sonido de cierto humano enemigo del perro conocido como perrero martillar sobre la cerca que encontraba detrás suyo. Asomo su cabeza por el agujero esperando a que el sujeto se marchase, no tardo mucho en ponerse frente del aviso y con el seño fruncido gruño ante el aviso para luego ver hacia los lados y correr hacia el coche. Se puso en dos patas apoyando las delanteras en el coche y ahí estaban no eran exactamente sus amigos pero odiaba esa maldita ley .

Psss oigan- llamo al shitsu y al bulldog

Ouw mira ino es sasuke- exclamo choiji

Sasuke-kun! No nos acompañas?- dijo en forma ironica y seductora a lo que el azabache simplemente rolo los ojos para luego usar su nariz he impulsar hacia arriba el fierro que hacia de candado de aquella prisión con ruedas- nada mas me encantaría pero no, los sacare de aqui y no me pregunten mas; salgan rápido esos desgraciados y sus nuevas normas no hay quien los pare pero no esta demas estar alerta- la puerta se a abrió dejándolos salir y seguido de ellos un sabueso cruzado que aparentemente habia estado dormitando hacia pocos minutos

tu vida es demasiado problemática amigo, no deberias estar haciendo esto-le riño tras saltar del carro junto a los demas

si, si como sea shika solo salgan de aquí no tendras tiempo de sermonearme si terminas en la perrera como los demas- le dijo sasuke mientras se escondia debajo del coche. Shika simplemente rolo los ojos- esta bien, ino, choji vamos- ordeno el can para luego hecharse para correr en balado

gracias sasuke-kun!- le grito ino corriendo tras de shikamaru

suerte y gracias!- escucho la voz de choji para luego oir el grito del perrero que venia a por ellos. Sasuke lo cogio del bota pie del pantalón llamando su atención y dejar que sus amigos huyeran sin problemas. Ataco el otro bota pie haciendo girar al perrero de modo que perdiera el equilibrio. Sin embargo no logro que este callera al suelo asi que emprendio la carrera saltando un pequeño muro de concreto el hombre lo siguió saltando también con dificulta pero cuando este habia cruzado sasuke ya se encontraba al otro lado del muro, viéndolo burlonamente el can decidio divertirse un poco y repetir la acción para luego ladrarle un par de veces y salir corriendo nuevamente en otra dirección hasta poder perderlo. Encontro una cerca abierta y no tardo en escabullirse entre los arbusto del jardín vio por debajo de estos como el hombre corria en su búsqueda "jaaa pobre bobo" pensó mientras lo veía perderse al doblar la esquina.

Ahora que se encontraba a salvo decidio revisar sus alrededores, al parecer habia terminado en unos de esos hermosos barrios residenciales donde cada casa era casi la mitad de una cuadra.-hn un barrio de ricos- musito observando minuciosamente el lugar no tardo en encontrar una fuente de agua donde un par de palomas estaban a soleándose y sin mayor descaro se sirvió un buen trago del agua mas limpia que haya podido probar en su vida, no le importo que las palomas salieran volando despavoridas era parte de la divercion. Despues de satisfacer su sed decidio inspeccionar mejor el lugar no todos los días terminabas en un barrio tan fin y limpio- jenh a puesto que tienen un bote de basura en cada esquina- dijo mientras caminaba por la vereda- ahh y una cerca para cada árbol- dijo sarcástico mientras seguía caminando viendo que mas podía encontrar – me pregunto que tendrá de bueno un collar una correa?-

-Sasunaru-

Kiba y Lee habían cruzado el pórtico de la residencia Hakate en busca de su amigo- naruto! hey Naru!- llamo kiba alegremente – Oh! Joven naruuuuutooooo- esta vez fue lee quien le puso un toque musical a su llamado no obstante ninguno recibió respuesta por lo cual kiba decidio atravesar el jardín en busca de su amigo seguido por lee.

Kiba encontró a naruto hecho un obillo envuelto en sus nueve colas junto a su plato de comida el cual estaba intacto, las orejas pegadas al cráneo y la mirada en sombresida.

Oh! Naru hey viejo el dia esta excelente, soleado y fresco perfecto para salir…- y fue ahí cuando lo noto algo le habia sucedido a su adorado y mejor amigo

Pero joven naruto le a sucedido algo malo?- pregunto lee preocupado al ver que la chispa de la juventud que posea el kitsune en sus ojos se habia apagado

Si Naru dinos acaso alguien te ah hecho daño? Porque si es asi nosotros podemos- el pelaje de kiba se habia erizado por puro coraje, cuando encontrara al responsable de la infelicidad de su amigo lo haría pedazos.

Naru negó con la cabeza- no es eso kiba….. es algo que yo hize… creo- musito suave y confundido mientras veía como sus amigos le veian interrogante

Usted?- pregunto lee ladeando la cabeza mientras kiba le miraba igual de extrañado

Eso creo, es decir no puede haber otra explicación, últimamente Iruka y Kakashi sean estado comportando…- pero la explicación del kitsune fue interrumpida por la suave melodía que desprendían los labios de iruka desde la ventana del segundo piso. Los dos canes y el zorrito levantaron la cabeza contemplando el simple actuar del humano de naruto, al poco rato que este dejara la ventana kiba vio como naruto se paraba y comenzaba adentrase en el jardín- kakashi-san e Iruka-san?- murmuro lee pero kiba lo callo e hizo un ademan con su cabeza para que los siguiera a el y a naruto. No tardaron en estar a espaldas del invernadero lo suficientemente seguro para tener una conversación intima y sin interrupciones.

Bien Naru dinos los detalles-kiba fue el primero en romper el silencio

Todo comenzó el otro dia cuando kakashi llegaba del trabajo

**Flash Black**

El reloj marcaban las cuatro haciendo que el sonido que anunciaba la llegada de dicha hora se escuchara por toda la casa. Naruto estaba en su lugar de siempre, el ventanal, donde podía ver como la silueta de kakashi se hacia mas grande no pudo evitar "ladrar" un par de veces para luego salir corriendo a su encuentro como siempre lo hacia. Lo encontró en la entrada" kakashi! Te extrañe!" ladro mientras saltaba de felicidad, pero la reacción que recibió lo decencajo un poco- quieto Naru- le ordeno seco mientras seguía defrente sin hacerle caso, naruto lo ignoro y se coloco en su lugar de siempre esperando que kakashi siguiera con su rutina de siempre y jugara con el- amor koi iru-chan!- llamo kakashi ignorando completamente al kitsune y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Naruto volvió a ignorar ese gesto pensando que seguro kakashi habia tenido un dia pesado en el trabajo asi que salio en balado hacia la puerta de la cocina atravesando la puerta de mascotas- estas bien?- naruto escucho la pregunta d kakashi seguida de la voz de iruka- claro que estoy por que no habría de estarlo- naruto estaba ya entrando a la sala cuando la voz de kakashi lo detuvo en seco- he estado muy preocupado y sobretodo en tu estado sentado aquí y solo todo el dia con ese zorro corriendo-

**Fin Flash Back**

A kiba se le abrieron mucho los ojos ante semejante cosa- ese zorro?- pregunto afirmo tratando de creérselo

Zorro?- lee estaba igual de estupefacto que kiba le sorprendia que kakashi haya hablado asi de naruto

Naruto simplemente suspiro pesado y avergonzado ya que no sabia que hacer, volvió a echarse en el suelo un tanto deprimido al recordarlo- nunca me habia llamado asi- dijo con suavidad y tristeza.

Kiba sonrrio de lado para luego caminar un poco y ponerse al lado de su amigo- ejej vamos Naru no te preocupes, además recuerda que son humanos- trato de alentarlo

Kiba tiene razón joven naruto y COMO Y MI ADORADO Y GRANDIOSO ABUELITO GAI-SENSEI SOLIA DECIR! YA LES HABIA CONTADO DE MI ADORADO Y JOVIAL ABUELITO?- pregunto enérgicamente haciendo que kiba rolara los ojos

Si viejo ya lo hiciste… frecuentemente

Naru no pudo evitar sonreir un poquito al ver como sus amigos trataban de animarlo, levanto la cabeza y decidio continuar con su historia- bueno y ahora esta iruka, antes nos divertíamos mucho jugando en el parque por las tardes pero ayer…

**Flash Back**

El reloj volvió a sonar marcando las tre del medio dia, naruto no tardo en aparecer en la sala con su correa en el hosico ladrando suavemente para llamar la atención de iruka quien se encontraba en uno de los sofás de la sala tejiendo lo que parecían ser botitas.

Yieeep yiepp- llamo nuevamente naruto mientras dejaba la correa a sus pies y con una pata tiraba de su pantalón- no Naru, no saldremos a pasear hoy- le informo el castaño mientras continuaba tejiendo y tarareando una canción. Bueno si no saldrían al parque nada mal hacia jugar en la casa pensó naruto tras ir por su pelota, la dejo rebotar frente a iruka mientras que el se ponía en posición de juego y sus colas se movían de un lado al otro- yieep yiepp- lo llamo nuevamente emocionado esperando a que iruka reaccionara- no, hoy no jugaremos Naru- rika tomo la pelota y la puso en la mesa junto con la correa, pero al hacer eso no se dio cuenta que su obillo de lana habia rodado de su regazo al suelo. Naruto creyendo que ruka lo habia hecho apropósito para jugar con el se animo y cogio la bola de estambre empezando a alar de ella.

No naruto- iruka lo llamo tratando de recuperar su obillo pero naruto halaba mas fuerte comenzando a dañar su pequeño tejido- te he dicho que lo sueltes- le grito y golpeo en la retaguardia con la palma de su mano haciendo que naruto soltara el obillo y se encogiera ante el golpe.

**Fin Falsh Back**

No me dolio pero iruka nunca me habia golpeado antes- dijo extrañado el pequeño kitsune

Tano kiba como lee compartieron miradas complices- ajaja tranquilo Naru que no es para tanto, no lo tomes tan enserio después de todo en esta época del el año no es de extrañarse- dijo en un tono sugerente confundiendo aun mas a naruto

Oh! Si la primavera de la juventud joven naruto- exclamo lee con gran orgullo y felicidad-llega una etapa en la vida de todo en la cual….. ham hem bueno las abejas y los pajaros …y hem la zigueña si la zigueña usted sabe – lee se sonrrojo levente mientras trataba de explicarle pero no sabia que palabras utilizar.

Lo que lee quiere decir es que iruka esta esperando un niño- intervino kiba esperando que con eso las dudas de naruto desaparecieran

Se refiere a un jovial bebe joven naruto- apoyo lee al ver que naruto aun no entendia

Ah! Un bebe …- hizo una pausa para luego ver a sus amigos- y que es un bebe?- pregunto con inocencia haciendo que sus amigos suspiraran y sonrrieran

Casualmente sasuke estaba terminando su excurcion en busca de la salida de aquel ostentoso barrio cuando escucho semejante pregunta, quien no sabe que es un bebe porfavor hasta un cachorro sabe eso pensó para si mientras veía dos perro y un atractivo kitsune discutir el tema.

Bueno son muy parecidos a los humanos y caminan en cuatro- le explico kiba

Mnh y si mal no recuerdo pero lloran bastante- agrego lee

Si son humanos muy caros no te dejaran jugar con ellos- intervino kiba esta vez mientras veía como naruto ponía toda su atención en ellos

Pero son muy dulce- dijo melosamente lee

Si, son muy tiernos y suaves- dijo kiba recordando su experiencia

Un lindo paquetito de dinamita- todo los presente posaron su vista en la entrada del patio trasero donde aparecia un enorme perro de porte imponente y de pelaje tan negro como la noche orejas rectas y cola ergida. Su andar era firme y fresco, descarado como el mismo se abrió paso sin pedir permiso dentro de la morada- si arañan pinchan te tiran de las orejas y que un perro aguanta eso y mas- dijo sarcástico mientras su orbes negras se tragaban a las azules de un solo bocado, naruto sintió un escalosfrio recorerle toda la espalda pero no pudo evitar fruncir el seño ante la actitud arrogante de su nuevo "invitado".

Pero la verdad es que nos destruyen los hogares- y con esto se posiciono al frente del kitsune haciendo a un lado kiba- a volar viejo piérdete, les dicen los tiranos del hogar- naruto no pudo evitar despegar su mirada de la del can mientras estre le ilustraba sobre las desventajas de tener un niño en casa-

Oe! Quien te has creido vagabundo de mala muerte para entrometerte- chillo kiba enfurecido con todo el pelaje erizado dispuesto a saltar a sasuke en cual quier momento

La voz de la experiencia enano- le dijo con arrogancia mientras se paraba nuevamente he iba al otro lado de naruto quien lo veía con curiosidad ya que nunca habia conocido a un perro con semejante vocabulario y actitud.

Ya veras cuando el niño llegue- empezó tras comenzar a rascarse- cuando te darán ganas de dar una buena rascada y- lee lo imito- sca ese perro de aquí le va echar pulgas al bebe!- dijo fuerte imitando una voz chillona justo en la oreja de lee sobresaltándolo

Después le ladras a un intruso- añadió el moreno comenzando a ladrar en la cara de kiba haciéndolo retroceder- saca a ese perro escandaloso que despertara al bebe- volvió a decir con su imitación, se giro hacia donde esta naruto viéndolo incrdulo- y luego viene lo peor porque te ponen a dieta forzosa- dijo en forma malévola pero divertida al ver la cara de terror de naruto mientras se hechaba de estomago en el césped

Te acuerdas de esos trozos de carne jugosa?- naruto podía imaginarlo, bueno recordarlo, era su plato preferido carne de cerdo asado mnh mnh una delicia-olvidalos tendras que comerte las sobras del bebe- escucho la voz del moreno y su delicioso plato de carne de cerdo fue remplazado por una horrible sustancia verde y viscosa.

Y aquella alfombrita suave frente al fuego- ese era la hora preferida de naruto porque la pasaba genial en el invierno especialmente si sus amos lo acompañaban con una lectura ligera o jugando con el a la pelo; eran momentos que el atesoraba mucho.- se acabo te mandan a una cochina perrera- la voz de sasuke hizo que la imagen cambiara a una pequeña casa de perro hecha de madera la cual estaba situada en el lugar mas alejado del jardín y para su desgracia las gotas de lluvia se colaban entre las grietas.

Ahí no..- se lamento naruto alarmado ante la posibilidad de que kakashi e iruka lo abandonaran a su suerte en cuanto el bebe llegara

No le hagas caso Naru ningún humano puede ser tan malo- lo animo kiba mientras veía feo a sasuke quien estaba hechado cómodamente en el gras

Claro que no joven naruto todo el mundo sabe que el mejor amigo de una mascota es el hombre- dijo con orgullo para luego escuchar una sonora carcajada de parte de sasuke ganadose una mirada fulminante de kiba, estaba harto de ese maldito perro callejero.

Vamos chicos no pensaran en serio que esos cuentos son ciertos?- se mojo revolcándose un poco en el gras- por supuesto que creemos en ellos y no necesitamos de tipos vulgares como tu! Con sus ideas radicales para hacernos pasar mal el rato- le gruño furioso kiba mientras que se le erizaba el pelo del lomo y se acercaba peligrosamente a sasuke quien simplemente rolo los ojos.

Vaya que tenia agallas para desafiarlo, se paro en el acto al sentir la hostilidad en el aire no quería pelearse con nadie, el no era agresivo bueno salvo cuando lo provocaban y ahora no tenia tiempo de pelearse con un par de perros falderos por un tema tan trivial como ese.

Largo de aquí vete!- le gruño kiba haciendo retroceder a sasuke quien lo veía divertido- de acuerdo viejo- esto encolerizo aun mas a kiba- kiba-sama para ti!- sasuke rolo los ojos para luego dirigirse hacia la salida- y no te queremos en este vecindario!-

Jehh como si en verdad quisiera estar aquí- dijo sarcástico para luego fijar su vista en naruto- recuerda dobe un corazón humano puede darte mucho amor y afecto pero cuando el bebe llega el zorro se va- y con desaparecio del rango de visión de los canes

Naruto se quedo contemplando por donde se habia ido el perro, seria cierto todo lo que habia dicho? Iruka y kakashi lo abandonarían? Que seria de el ahora? Estaba tan asustado he inseguro que no sabia que hacer, ese perro habia hablado con tanta seguridad sobre el tema que naruto temia que sus palabras se volvieran relidad…un momento lo habia llamado dobe? De prontoel sentimiento de deprecion fue rápidamente remplazo por uno de furia- un momento quien te crees para decirme DOBE ¡! THEME!

-Sasunaru-

Habia pasado una semana desde la vez que naruto vio aquel vagabundo, habia tratado de permanecer calmado y hacer caso omiso a semejantes blasfemias. Sus amigos le habían asegurado que no tenia de que preocuparse que seria algo pasajero y cuando naciera el bebe todo volveria a la normalidad incluso le aseguraron que se divertiría mucho con el nuevo humano en cuanto este pudiera caminar ya que podría jugar con el. Ahora se encontraba en la cocina junto a kakashi; habia decidido investigar un poco el comportamiento de sus amos con cierta precauscion para no molestarlo pudo apreciar como el peliplata miraba el almanaque y empezaba a pasar las hojas mes por mes.

Veamos mnh si será en abril- musito en voz alta sin despegar la vista del almanaque tratando de adivinar la fecha- bueno supongo que en algún momento en abril- naruto ladeo la cabeza confundido al ver como kakashi hacia un enorme circulo rojo en el calendario.

Pasaron los meses y ya estaban en diciembre, el frio comenzaba hacerse presente al igual que los abrigos en los percheros. Naruto habia entrado en la oficina que compratian kakashi e iruka; el primero estaba clavando algo en la pared mientras que el otro se encontraba escribiendo algo sobre una oja de papel.

Iruka-koi de verdad no hay forma de saber que será?- insiscio por decima el varon de la casa a lo que iruka solo suspiro con cansancio no obstante sonrrio al ver lo emocionado que estaba kakashi con la llegada del bebe.

Ajajja –iruka negó con la cabeza para luego voltearse a verlo- no hay forma de saber eso amor, solo podemos esperar- naruto habia logrado alcanzar la mesa viendo que era lo que iruka escribían y al parecen era nombres para el bebe. Iruka no tardo en ayuntarlo con suavidad haciendo que el kitsune regresara al suelo. Naruto fruncio el seño confundido al escuchar a iruka ¿cuánto mas tendrían que esperar?.

Enero habia llegado con una tormentosa y fría helada que llegaba calarle los huesos a cualquiera. Eran las doce de la noche y naruto yacia cómodamente dormido en su cama junto al calentador. El sonido de la cerradura abrirse llamo su atención y las pisadas torpes que venia escalera abajo terminaron por despertarlo, adormilado reconocie la figura de kakashi, aun en pijama y con su saco para salir junto con sus potas de nieve "ka..kakashi?" murmuro aun adormilado sacando medio cuerpo viendo como su amo abria la puerta y una vestica helada atravesaba violentamente le lumbrar de la puerta. Naruto corrió dentro ante el cambio de temperatura despertando por completo. Derrepente la ventisca ceso y escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Iruka koi estas seguro que quieres takoyaki?- le pregunto kakashi desde el primer piso aun cansado y exausto por el dia laboral; rogaba que iruka le pidiera algo mas occidental no sabia donde podría encontrar takoyaki en Londres. Naruto lo vio extrañado que era takoyaki? Y porque kakashi quería salir a esta hora en una tormenta de nieve acas estaba loco? Simplemente no entendia a sus humanos al parecer la llegada de su cachorro los estaba volviendo mas extraños de lo normal especialmente iruka quien no para de llorar y comer cada vez que tenia oportunidad pidiendo cosas sumamente extrañas

SI! Amor podrias traerme ramen de icharus con un poco de naruto extra y menma?!- le grito iruka desde el segundo piso descencajando a sus esposo completamente.

Ah icharus?!- grito alarmado kakashi para luego suspirar profundamente- esta bien cariño ya vuelvo ok si necesitas algo tengo todo en el cajón de la comoda- naruto no entendia acaso iruka se lo iba a comer ¿? Pensó horrorizado para luego ver como otro ventarron azotaba la entrada de su casa no obstante no pudo esquivarlo asi que le dio de lleno en el rostro. Escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y si sus amigos lo vieran en este instante probablemente se reirían de el porque tenia toda la cara cubierta de nieve.

Febrero llego acompañado de un acalorada reunión de amigos, kakashi e iruka habia organizado una fiesta en honor a la pronta llegada del heredero de los hakate. Naruto no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en uno de los salón donde iruka se encontraba rodeado de un monton de damas y doncel que no paraban de alabar su estado y belleza.

Que zapatitos tan bonitos!-exclamo una mujer

Y la ropita de bebe están hermosa- esta vez fue un doncel

No les encanta estas reuniones?- dijo otra joven

Iruka nunca antes te habias visto tan radiante –lo halago un doncel

Radiante! Fue justo lo que le dije a asuma iruka se ve mejor que nunca-

Naruto traba de llamar atención de las damas y donceles pero al parecer estaban mas ocupados en agasajar a su amo que en efecto lo lucia espectacular a pesar de sus cambios de humor duran los mese pasados. Ya que las damas y donceles no le prestaría atención decidio visitar la reunión de kakashi en el otro salón donde se encontraban todos los varones riendo estrepitosamente haciéndole bromas a su amo.

Ajjajajjajajjajaaj

Kakashi estas horrible- le dijo un compañero de trabajo

Estas realmente mounstroso- se burlo otro haciendo que naruto frunciera el seño nadie mas que el e iruka podían burlarse de el!

Nunca antes te vi tan mal- intervino otro, naruto estaba apunto de saltarle pero al ver la sonrisa en la cara de kakashi reconsidero sus acciones

Pero no te preocupes el doctor kabuto nunca ah perdido un padre- y ante eso todo estallaron en risas mientras que naruto le vio molesto y preocupado que habia querido decir con eso?!

En un parpadeo abril habia llegado y en una tormentosa noche el bebe habia deseado presentarse.

Si anko es un niño! Aja Un varon!- dijo kakashi por el teléfono mientras que naruto se movia nervioso a su lado ya que no entendia muy bien que pasaba. Iruka habia estado gritando como alma en pena por horas y poco después vio a kakashi bajar como loco para luego coger el teléfono y hablar con una tal anko. No entenia nada quería saber que estaba pasando y que habia sucedido con el bebe donde estaba el cachorro humano?.

Que?! Los ojos?! Hay se olvido ver de que color son!- grito alarmado sobresaltando naruto para luego correr escalera arriba- un varon! Es un varon- grito con felicidad cruzándose con el medico que iba de salida. Naruto lo siguió hasta la escalera para luego ser casi arrollado por kakashi que iba de bajada nuevamente- es un niño?! Es un doctor!- kakashi alcanzo al hombre que estaba en la puerta listo para irse- es un varon!- el hombre simple mente rolo los ojos y suspiro tras sonrreir- si hombre ya lo se- kakashi no le importo despedir al doctor y salio nuevamente corriendo para ver a iruka- oh kami es un varon es un VARON!- naruto esucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras de el mientras el eco del grito de su amo se perdia al final de la escalera que daba al segundo piso. El kitsune iba seguir lo cuando una voz por el telfono llamo su atención era la tal anko?! Pensó alarmado mientras veía con preocupación el auricular deslcolgado del cual salía la potenten voz de anko- estas ahí kakashi?! Operadora se corto la comunicación ola?! Kakashi olaaa?!

Al amanecer naruto se encontraba en la cocina contemplando las botellas de cristal que kakashi habia puesto al sol y que relucían brillantes al ser atravesados por el sol. El llanto del primogénito de los hakate interrumpio su comtemplacion, extrañado y ladeando la cabeza aun lado se volvió preguntar "¿que es un bebe?" el llanto continuo resonando por las paredes llaman aun mas la curiosidad del kitsune.

No se si entiendo mal

Salio de la cocina hacia la escalera buscando el origen del llanto del bebe

Será algo magnifico

Llego al pie de la escalera

Talvez fenomenal

Subio un par de peldaños para luego detenerse y escuchar el llanto nuevamente

Pues todos hoy sonrrien como nunca antes vi

Iba a seguio subiendo hasta el descando

Y nisiquiera han notado que estoy a su lado

Iba seguir subiendo pero el silbido alegre de kakashi lo detuvo, su amo iba bajando las escaleras con una bandeja en mano. Naruto se emociono mucho de verlo y se colo de dos patitas sin embargo kakashi se paso de largo sin prestarle atención. Naruto fruncio levemente el seño tras ver como se perdia kakashi por la puerta de la cocina"que es un bebe?" se volvió a preguntar aun mas intrigado para luego escuchar el llanto nuevamente pero esta vez mucho mas leve

Y que es un bebe, podre saber al fin porque kakashi e iruka actúan asi

Naruto no demoro en subir lo que restaba de los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso, se dirigio a la habitación de sus amos y la encontró entre abierta una tenue luz se colaba suavemente los balbuceo y gimoteos que provnian de la habitación le causaban mas curiosidad. Con suavidad empujo la puerta y pudo ver como iruka en su ropa de cama paseaba con suavidad por la habitación mientras tarareaba una melodía muy hermosa; llevaba algo en sus brazos un pequeño bulto blanco "ese será un bebe?" pensó naruto mientras se escabullia dentro

Iruka se habia sentado en la cama tras acomodar a su pequeño en el moises- nanalu nanalu lalau duerme niño bonito duerme tranquilo mi vida lalau lalau duerme mi cariño- naruto se habia refugiado en debajo de una mesa mientras veía como iruka le cantaba al ser llamado bebe que se encontraba en esa cuna, nunca habia visto a iruka tan feliz y amoroso. Naruto no pudo mas con su curiosidad y se acerco al moises, poniéndose en dos patas trato de ver al bebe pero como el moises se mecia el también comenzó a meserce para verlo pero no pudo

Lalau lalalu lalau querubín pequeñito tu eres mi luz y mi amor- canto iruka mientras veía como kakashi trataba de tocar suavemente a naruto pero este asustado se encongio pensando que habia hecho algo malo. Kakashi lo tomo con suavidad del lomo para acercarlo al moises, naruto poso sus patas en el barandal que habia dejando de mecerse- lalau lalau lalau que tu angel te guarde- naruto lo vio! Era hermoso y pequeño con un olor indescriptible, tenia la piel de kakashi y el cabello castaño de iruka su pequeño amo era el mas lindo que habia visto en su vida- lalau lalalu lalalu descansa tesoro mio- murmuro con suavidad iruka viendo como el pequeño se habia quedado profundamente dormido.

Naruto sintió la mano de iruka acariciarle detrás de la oreja mientras que kakashi hacia lo mismo, naruto se volvió a sentir amado y con su pequeño nuevo amo seria aun mejor. No podía comprender como aquel callejero habia pensado que era una amenaza, kakashi he iruka seguían siendo los mismo , ya lo habia decidido cuidaría de su pequeño amo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Notas: hola perdonen me equivoque al subir el capitulo este es el que esta terminado me habia faltado la ultima parte lo siento DX en fin espero les guste y quiero agradecerle a zanzamaru por los reviews! Espero te guste la historia gracias por el apoyo! Nos estamos leyendo byee


	3. La Fuga

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que el pequeño amo habia nacido y naruto simplemente estaba encantado con la criaturita. Ayudaba en todo lo que podía a iruka, vigilaba la cuna o el coche cuando este estaba en la cocina o en el parque mientras hablaba con sus amistades. Muchas veces cuando el bebe lloraba y sus padres estaban lejos naruto comenzaba a ronronear y aullar suavemente para calmarlo lo cual asombraba gratamente a sus amos. Tanto Iruka y Kakashi estaban tan felices con el comportamiento de naruto hacia el bebe, era como si pensase que fuese su propio cachorro ya que muchas veces podían encontrar al bebe junto al zorro cuando ellos lo dejaban en la alfombra, naruto no despegaba la vista de el manteniéndolo entretenido el mayor tiempo posible hasta que ellos volviesen y si ocurria algo inusual naruto seria el primero en hacérselos notar. No podía estar mas que orgullosos y agradecidos con su pequeño zorro.

Una mañana naruto noto algo extraño sus amos estaban algo apurados caminando de un lado al otro metiendo ropas en maletas pero lo que le alarmo mas fueron las palabras de kakashi.

Vaya llevamos ropa como para ir a china- dijo este mientras hacia un esfuerzo para cerrar su maleta, naruto fruncio el seño confundido y alarmado viendo como kakashi se acercaba a la cuna donde estaban el bebe y e iruka. El pequeño kitsune no demoro en seguirlo y se subio al diván para poder estar a la altura de la cuna

Hay kakashi no lo se me da tanta pena dejarlo es tán pequeño e indefenso- confeso iruka con cierta inseguridad y culpabilidad por irse de viaje dejando a su preciado bebe. naruto se derritió ante las primera palabras mientras movia sus colas reposando su mentón en el barandal al contemplar a su pequeño amo.

Estara bien cariño sino nos apuramos el tren nos va a dejar y si despierta jamas podremos irnos- lo apresuro kakashi ya que estaban tarde, naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el seño nuevamente y ver feo a su amo.

Kakashi me siento tan culpable al abandonarlo asi- respondio iruka aun inseguro de dejar a su bebe. Naruto no podía creerlo sus amos estaban abandonando a su bebe lo dejarían solo, el kitsune se sentía furioso y decepcionado de sus amos. Vio al bebe que se encontraba plácidamente dormido, lo miro con pena y determinacion " no te preocupes bebe yo me encargare que no se vayan" tras decir esto salio al encuentro de sus amos cerrándoles el paso en las escaleras.

Tanto iruka como kakashi parpadearon varias veces al ver el semblante de enojo que tenia su pequeño amigo solo pudieron sonrreir con suaviad y nuevamente sentirse orgulloso de el.

Hey que pasa Naru?- pregunto kakashi

Hay, cree que abandonaremos a nuestro bebe- le respondio iruka al ver cuando kakashi quiso acariciar a naruto este no lo dejo del todo

Eje no te preocupes por eso jovencito volveremos pronto- le aseguro kakashi- sin embargo naruto aun no estaba convencido, el podía cuidar al bebe pero habían cosas que el no podía hacer y para eso necesitaría un humano.

Tia anko vendrá a cuidarlo- le aseguro iruka quien también lo estaba acariciando y fue ahí que el semblante de naruto cambio, bueno asi si no? Con un humano en casa todo seria mas sencillo.

Si y tu te quedaras a cuidarlo con ella- re afirmo kakashi y sin mas el timbre de la puerta sono- bien parece que ya llego- y con eso naruto salio disparado hacia la puerta para recibir a la famosa tia anko. No paso mucho para que iruka y kakashi le dieran el alcance y abrieran la puerta de un portazo anko mando a volar a naruto para luego saludar efusivamente a su hermano y cuñado.

Lamento haber llegado tarde querido- dijo una joven un tanto mayor que iruka mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo, naruto salio tras la puerta para verla mejor, parecía una buena persona bastante energica y vivaz.

No quieres que te ayudemos- se ofrecieron kakashi e iruka

No nada de eso, conozco el camino- les aseguro tras ponerse comoda mientras naruto la olfateaba a ella y a sus amos- ahora váyanse que ya se les hizo tardísimo yo me encargare de mi precioso sobrino- le dijo mientras los empujaba hacia la puerta, naruto fue arrastrado en el proceso cruzando el lumbral de la puerta- adiós adiós cuídense y buen viaje- lo ultimo que naruto supo fue que anko habia cerrado la puerta tras el.

Pensando que habia sido un error naruto uso la puerta de la cocina para entrar a la casa subio las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta llegar ala habitación que sus amos y el bebe compartían, salto al diván quedando ala altura de la cuna donde se encontraba anko contemplando al bebe.- ohh que hermoso angelito cuhi cuhi cuuuu- naruto estaba feliz al parecer la tal anko y el serian un buen equipo no obstante cuando la mujeres se percato de su presencia no hizo mas que fruncir el seño en desagrado- oh por dios que haces aca fuera vamos largo- lo auyento con la mano despectivamente naruto la vio extraño pero al ver que su bebe estaba apunto de llorar decidio que era mejor hacerle caso a esa mujer- largo fuera de aquí vete!- siguió gritando anko haciendo llorar al bebe tras cerrar la puerta en las narices de naruto.

Oh obito- chan tranquilo tia anko ya boto a ese horrible zorro- escucho naruto como la mujer que habia hecho llorar a su bebe ahora trataba de consolarlo culpándolo a el de su llanto- duerme mi niño duerme te ya- naruto fruncio el seño enojado ante lo escuchado para luego voltearse he irse escalera abajo, por ahora dejaría a su amo con aquella mujer tal vez no le agradaban los zorros pero si seria buena con el bebe el lo soportaría.

Ya en la planta baja naruto paso frente a las cosas de anko ya que estaba de camino a la cocina. De ptronto sintió como algo le tocaba en la lomo, se volteo para ver quien era y solo encontró la cesta de anko cerrada, seguro era su imaginación y con ese pensamiento se dio la vuelta en busca de un buen trago de agua no obstante sintió nuevamente se toque en el lomo por lo que se giro nuevamente y pudo ver como de la cesta aparecían dos colas que se movían de un lado al otro una roja y la otra rosada. Aun extrañado y curioso se acerco cauteloso a la cesta cuyo frente seguía cerrado de pronto la tapa se abrió dejando ver cuatro pares de ojos unos jade y los otros rubís que penetraban sus orbes cerúleas.

Naruto estaba por preguntar quienes rayos eran y que hacían en su casa pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer ya que ante sus ojos tenia dos felinos los cualesno dejaban de verlo de manera divertida y manevola trago seco pero trato de conservar su postura ergida pero aun asi curiosa ya que nunca habia visto un gato en su vida.

Somos las gatitas sakura y karin miauwww- dejeron ambas a la vez mientras se acercaban a el moviendo sus cuerpos de manera juguetona- somos juguetonas muchas veces- volvieron a decir mientras se frontaban contra el cuerpo de naruto una de cada lado mientras tanto el kitsne no sabia que hacer estaba medio embelesado por el contacto pero de ahí se dio cuenta que lo usaron como distracción para irse a la sala.-

Naruto las siguió y pudo ver como ambas estaban trepándose a la jaula de tampopo, el canario de iruka- estamos revisando nuestro nuevo hogar- dijo karin mientras veía como sakura intentaba coger al canario- y si nos gusta nos vamos a quedar- y esa fue la gota que revalso el vaso naruto salio en balado a haullentar a ese par de gatas. Pero para mala suerte de nuestro kitsune al asustarlas ellas corrieron irectamente al sillón pasando por el piano demo do que se resbalaran en el piso de tela bordado de iruka tumba asi su fino jarrón.

"Oh! No" se lamento nuestro amigo al ver como el jarrón favorito de iruka estaba destrozado y como el agua escurria sobre las teclas de piano de kakashi. Bueno no era tiempo de lamentarse, si tenia suerte la tal anko se daría cuenta que era culpa de esas intrusas.

Vez aquello pescadito vueltas dar?- escucho a karin decirle a sakura de manera complice desde uno de los muebles altos- nos bajamos pronto y nos vamos a pescar- ambas tenían la vista en el pez dorado que kakashi le habia regalado a iruka por san valentin, bajaron con descaron arruinando las cortinas ante el horror de naruto no tardaron en aproximarse a la mesa.

Ah no eso si que no!- les dijo el rubio mientras corria tras de ellas pero no las pudo alcanzar ya que el movimiento del camino de tela sobre la mesa que estaba debajo de la pecera llamo su atención.- Con mucho cuidado vente por aquí- Al parecer las desgraciadas planeaban bajarse al pequeño pecesito y sin pensarlo dos veces cogio el otro extremo del camino- que abra almuerzo para ti y también para mi- dijo sakura mientras alaba mas fuerte junto con karin.

Ambas tenían al pez justo al borde pero vieron mas divertido jugar con el kitsune asi que de un tiron dejaron ir la tela dejando que todo el peso cayera al otro lado de la mesa. Naruto trato de quitarse la tela del lomo y vio con horro como el pequeño pez dorado saltaba frenéticamente en el suelo y como karin lo esperaba cerca para atraparto, pero naruto fue mas rápido para cogerlo. Suspirando aliviado se dirigio a la pecera que estaba aun medio llena y con la intención de dejar a pecesito no se percato de las enormes fauses de sakura que estabn apiertas de par en par listas para devorarse al pobre pez.

Naruto alarmado por el susto dejo ir al pez, desesperado fue a buscarlo mientras que karin y sakura escuchaban un sonido muy familia- has oído llorar karin?- le pregunto curiosa ante el llanto del bebe- mnh es por aya- le dijo la peliroja, sakura la siguió al ver que naruto seguía distraído con el pez- donde hay niño leche siempre hay- sentenciaron las dos y esa fue la gota que rebalzo elvaso para el kitsune dejo el pez en la pecera y se abalanzo sobre esas dos gatas.

No dejare que nadie se meta con mi amo, nadie se mete con mi bebe largo de aquí!- le grito asustandolas. Tanto karin como sakura corrieron por todo el salón y con una sonrisa maliciosa dejaban caer intencionar mente muchos obejetos sin embargo naruto estaba tan ocupado tratando de destrozarlar y sacarlas de su casa que poco le importo. Pero lo que llamo la atención de naruto fue el enorme mueble de madera que casi le cae encima, sin embargo no se salvo del todo ya que las cortinas se cayeron sobre su cuerpo dejándolo atrapado.

Karin y sakura estaban mas que satisfechas con su trabajo, aun podían ver como naruto trataba de safarse de las cortinas. De pronto el sonido de la puerta proveniente del segundo piso capto la atención de las mascotas. Naruto suspiro aliviado seguro anko se encargaría de botar a esas horribles gatas.

Que esta pasando?!- dijo anko para luego ver con horror como sus pequeñas e indefensas gatitas se retorcían de dolor- hay mis pobres bebes fue ese malvado animal- se lamento nuevamente para leugo ver feo a naruto quien la veía con asombro

Ataco a mis pobres he indefensos angelitos- anko las cargo y se las llevo al segundo piso, desde los brazos de anko ambas mininas veía maliciosamente a naruto el cual solo le gruño molesto, no podía cree que tia anko tuviera como mascotas a esas horribles bestias

Sasunaru

Pasado la hora de almuerzo anko no tardo en llevar a naruto al veterinario, naruto solo habia ido un par de veces para los chequeos rutinarios pero no entendia porque anko lo llevaba esta vez que el recuerde no le tocaba rebicion aun.

Buenas tardes señora en que puedo servirle- saludo amablemente el veterinario, anko fruncio el seño cuando le dijo señora que el pobre hombre tuvo que refutar lo dicho.

Vengo a buscar un bozal, el mas fuerte que tenga- dijo sonriente tras poner a naruto en el mostrador.

"Bozal?" se pregunto el kitsune – claro por supuesto señorita aquí tenemos nuestro ultimo modelo de correa con bozal es muy resistente- le aseguro el hombre mientras trataba de ponérselo a naruto quien estaba nervioso he inseguro ya que nuca habia ido a esa veterinaria" un momento que es eso" musito para si el kitsune nervioso- a ver quieto eso muy asi, espera no no- el hombre habia terminado de ponerle el bozal pero naruto asustado por el nuevo objeto que abarcaba todo su rotro se asusto y comenzó a jalar de la correa tumbando muchas cosas" quitenme esto ugh haha"el kitsune salto del mostrador y se dirigio a la calle.

Naruto espera a donde vas- escucho la voz de anko pero decidio no obedecerle estaba asustado y confundido tenia una cosa horrible en la cabeza que apenas le dejaba espacio para abrir la boca. El sonido de los carros y las carretas resonaban en sus oídos, tanto olores nuevos y raros que jamas habia percibido se sentía desorientado a donde rayos lo habia llevado anko? Tenia que volver a casa y rápido el bebe lo necesitaba pero por donde? La bocina de un carro llamo su antencio, al parecer estaba en medio de la pista no demoro en salir corriendo perdiéndose entre los callejones. Tropezo con un par de latas y basureros haciendo que su correa se enroscara en algunas latas vacia, el sonido llamo a varios perros desconocido que lo comenzaron a perseguir.

No muy lejos de ahí por las vías del tren sasuke estaba con uno de sus tanto "amos" tomando un poco de agua. Escucho el bullicio de los canes y no pudo evitar hecharle una ojeada al asunto pudo ver como aquel precioso kitsune que habia conocido meses atrás era perseguido por una manada de perros callejeros- hn dobe- murmuro tras salir corriendo en su ayuda.

Naruto corrió tan rápido como pudo y sin darse cuenta habia quedado en un callejón sin salida, maldijo por lo bajo tras refugiarse detrás de un barril. Cubierto por sus nueve colas el kitsune espero lo peor, ahora se arrepentia de haber perseguido a sakura y karin tal vez si hubiera contenido su ira ahora no estaría en esta situación.

Los cuatro perros estaban listos para lanzarse sobre el pequeño zorro cuando una enrome masa negra se interpuso en su camino. Naruto se asombro al ver a sasuke ahí parado su enorme cuerpo ergido y contraído listo para atacar a sus agresores, sus bellos ojos negro se habían vuelto rojos con una estrella adornando el iris.

Sasuke los vio con arrogancia mientras dejaba mostrar sus enormes y filosos caninos – pan comido- murmuro con arrogancia lo cual fue el detonante para que los otros cuatro se abalanzaran sobre el. Naruto estaba asustado y preocupado por la seguridad del callejero quien estaba tratando de quitarse del lomo a sus agresores. Mordio la pata derecha de uno para luego girarse y tomar del cuello al segundo que le estaba atacando por detrás inmovilizándolo instantáneamente. No tardo en ponerse en cuatro y enfrentar al tercero quien pretendía atacarlo desde abajo dio un salto haciendo que se fuera de largo y se empotrara contra la cerca de madera. Sin bajar la guardia se encargo del ultimo con un empujon de las patas delanteras los mando volando de modo que aterrizara entre los botes de basura. Eso dio terminada la pelea los canes optaron por la retirada perdiéndose entre los callejones.

Sasuke no podía estar mas orgulloso de su trabajo con una sonrisa prepotente se giro en busca de naruto quien ya habia abandonado su escondite.

Hn dobe que haces por estos lares? No son sitios para un…- ahí fue donde se percato del detalle y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

Naruto fruncio el seño molesto- de que te ries teme!- le grito enfadado y avergonzado al ver como su desgracia parecía divertirle al can

De nada usuratonkachi solo admiro tu nuevo accesorio bastante elegante no crees?- se bufo nuevamente irritando aun mas al kitsune

Urusai teme y no me llame asi que tengo un nombre y es naruto!- le reprocho mientras decía con orgullo su propio nombre

Sasuke rolo los ojos tras ver como naruto trataba de sacarse ese horrible objeto del rostro se veía muy lindo intentándolo- muy bien señorito na-ru-to que lo trae por estos lares? Me imagino que debiste haber hecho algo horrible para que tus adorados amos te premiaran con ese hermoso collar- ironizo divertido mientras veía como esas orbes azules se apagaban un poco para luego verle feo.

Eso no te incumbe teme- contesto para luego darse la vuelta y salir del callejón, sasuke enarco una ceja y lo siguió- déjame adivinar regresaras solo?- naruto se tenso al sentir el aliento de su acompañante detrás de sus oreja- y si es asi ¿ que te importa yo puedo volver a casa solo- con esto naruto llego hasta la vereda viendo como pasaban los coches de un lado al otro, trago seco, bien solo tenia que cruzar verdad? Regresar por donde se habia venido y listo. Apenas puso un pie en la pista naruto se arrepintio en el acto ya que tuvo la suerte de que sasuke lo cogiera del cuello para que un coche no se lo llevara de encuentro

Vaya que eres un tonto-le dijo sasuke tras dejarlo en el suelo- solo una mascota se le ocurriría cruzar la pista de esa manera- dijo tras tomar el otro extremo de la correa entre sus dientes y comenzar a arrastrar a naruto

He! Teme quien te has creeido suéltame déjame ir! A donde crees que me llevas- se quejo el kitsune mientras tiraba hacia el sentido opuesto- quieres volver a casa no?- le pregunto sasuke ya algo fastidiado desencajando un como a naruto quien simplemente se le quedo viendo- pues si quieres volver a casa primero tienes que quitarte esto-dijo dando un tiron de la correa haciando que naruto s moviera.

Hey! Mas cuidado que duele teme! Solo te seguire hasta que me quites esta odiosa cosa luego me ire solo a casa-refuto el kitsune con orgullo mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

Sasuke bufo ante su estupidez- sasuke- le corrigio el can- que dijiste?- le pregunto confundido naruto- mi nombre es sasuke no teme, dobe

Y el mio es naruto y mas vale que no se te olvide otra vez teme!- naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como sasuke le sonreía divertido haciéndole sonrojar maldito can solo porque le habia salvado la vida dejaría que le quite ese odioso bozal.

-o-

ya llegamos?- pregunto por enésima vez naruto mientras arrastraba sus patas al caminar- no aun no dobe- bufo con fastidio sasuke quien estaba al borde de su limite naruto se le habia pasado todo el camino hacia el zoológico preguntando sobre cada cosa que pasaba sobre su camino vaya que para ser una mascota le faltaba calle aun que no le sorprendia habia escuchado peores. No obstante muchas veces se divertia con la ignorancia y la inocencia del kitsune quien veía todo color rosa. Cada explicación era un mundo nuevo para el, sasuke no podía evitar sonreir internamente ante cada gesto.

Y que vamos a hacer en el zoológico teme?- naruto estaba muy inquieto pero a la vez se estaba divirtiendo con sasuke quien a pesar de tener un carácter medio arisco era alguien interesante y entretenido de molestar.

Ya te lo dije dobe ahí te sacaran tu elegante bozal- se burlo nuevamente haciendo que naruto le sacara la lengua- y cuanto falta-sasuke no se molesto en responderle y se limito a detenerse en seco haciendo que naruto se tropezara- hey!- se quejo el kitsune

Shhh usuratonkachi, ya llegamos- le informo sasuke mientras veían el enorme porton del zoológico

Genial! Entonces que esperamos teme vamos- naruto dio unos cuantos paso al frente cuando sintió un fuerte tiron del otro extremo de la correa- ouch teme! – se quejo viéndole molesto mientras veía como sasuke rolaba los ojos- por ahí no

Naruto fruncion el entrecejo mientras sentía como sasuke lo jalaba de la correa y pasaban sigilosamente por debajo de un coche- hey teme porque nos escondemos?- le pregunto en un susurro tras cruzar la calle y esconderse en un par de arbutos- y luego no quieres que te diga usuratonkachi, dobe- naruto estaba apunto de refutarle cuando vio el letrero y al hombre vestido en uniforme azul-

Momento teme no podemos entrar no se permiten mascotas- señalo naruto con autoridad- no me digas- dijo sasuke sarcásticamente mientras el kitsune no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza desviando la cara infantilmente- bien teme ilustrame y dime como demonios vamos a entrar- sasuke sonrio con arrogancia mientras veía a naruto y luego al guardia- en vez de decírtelo te lo mostrare, ahora quédate ahí y no salgas- le ordeno, naruto algo reacio decidio hacerle caso aun que aun le molestaba esa actitud yo lo se todo por parte de sasuke. Aun que debía admitir que le agradaba ese aire dominante que desprendia el moreno.

Sasuke espero agazapado un momento esperando la oportunidad perfecta y ahí venia un hombre que se encontraba en sus treinta de clase media alta venia de salida. Piel palida y de cabellos cortos y negros como sus ojos. Sasuke vio como estaba apunto de cruzar el lumbrar y ahí fue cuando silvo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los dos humanos lo oyeran. Salio corriendo como buen perro faldero tras su amo pasando por debajo de las piernas del oficial haciéndolo tropezar.

Sasuke ladro alegremente hasta llegar donde su "amo" mientras movia la cola feliz, naruto tenia la quijada en el suelo al ver el espontaneo cambio de comportamiento.

Oiga usted!- escucharon gritar al oficial quien no tenia un buen semblante

Si , me esta hablando a mi?- pregunta el hombre

Que le sucede acaso no sabe leer?- le pregunto indignado el policía ante tal descaro mientras que con su palo mostraba el letrero que decía "no mascotas"

Por supuesto y en muchos idiomas he de agregar- respondio jocoso sin darse cuenta que sasuke lo habia seguido y se habia puesto a su lado bien sentado y ergido como quien dice"si, ese es mi amo y estoy orgulloso de el" mientras no dejaba de moverla cola feliz

Ah con que un tipo listo he? Entonces que esta haciendo este perro aquí- dijo el oficial mientras señalaba con su palo a sasuke quien no tardo ponerse a ladrar para defender a su "amo"

Este no es mi perro- refuto el hombre con los brazos extendidos al percatarse de la presencia del can, sin embargo sasuke ya habia saltado a sus brazos y comenzado a lamer su rostro para demostrar lo contrario.

Con que no he?- en cuanto el oficial se acerco sasuke comenzó a ladrar aun mas fuerte,

Basta déjame- grito el hombre soltando a sasuke junto con su libro- claro que no oficial- se volvió a defender pero sasuke habia recogido su libro antes que el. Se habia puesto en dos patas con el libro en la boca para que su "amo" lo tomara sin problemas.

Aja ahora me dira que fue el perro quien silvo- dijo sarcástico el policía mientras via como el hombre tras gruñirle al perro tomaba su libro.

Que animal este- se quejo el caballero tras arreglar sus ropas pero el policía lo malinterpreto empezando una discusión

Animal a mi? Ya vera usted!- el oficial tomo al caballero de las solapaz comenzando a zarandearlo y sasuke aun metido en su papel de perro faldero fue al rescate de su "amo" asi que comenzó a tirar de la parte baja del saco y de los pantalones para separarlo has que el sonido de la tela al rasgarse lo separo de su"amo". Comenzo a ladrar frenéticamente creando todo un escandalo y como toque de gracia le dio una mordida al oficial- ahhhh! Me a mordido la retaguardia! Asesino espere a nomas a que lleguemos a la comisaria!- sasuke ladro un poco mas para luego sonreir satisfecho con su trabajo.

Vamos dobe el lugar es nuestro- lo llamo, naruto salio sigilosamente de su escondite mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo la gran distracción que habia creado sasuke para ellos. Decir que estaba impresionado era poco es decir lo que hacia sasuke era increíble tener el poder de cambiar tan fácilmente si no fuera por su aspecto salvaje y desaliñado cualquiera pensaría que seria una mascota de una familia adinerada. Ahora que lo pensaba bien como era que un perro como sasuke habia terminado siendo un callejero si tenia el porte de una atractiva mascota de exposición. Un momento "atractiva mascota" naruto sacudió la cabeza varias veces para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza

Hey dobe deja de pensar en las musarañas, tenemos que encontrar a alguien que te quite ese bozal- naruto sintió como su pecho se sobre salto, sasuke estaba a centímetros de su rostro cortando casi todo el aire que le quedaba- ah hemm si que tal ese dia aya- dijo casi en un grito

Monos? – sasuke ladeo la cabeza dubitativamente tras alejarse y acercarse a los dichosos animales- mnh no son la especie mas inteligente aun que ahora entiendo porque los escogiste- se burlo viendo como naruto lo veía molesto haciendo un mohín- urusai teme como si tuvieras una mejor idea!

Hn por supuesto que la tengo usuratonkachi- le dijo con superioridad tras tomarlo de la correa y guiarlo a la sección de reptiles- co..cocodrilos?- dijo naruto confundido- esas fauses son lo suficientemente poderosas como para romper este bozal dobe- le explico sasuke tras apoyar sus patas delanteras en el muro de las rejas- hey podras quitarle esta cosa a al señorito?- dijo dirigiéndose al lagarto y haciendo sonrojar a naruto

Por supuesto que si- le respondio el reptil, naruto se acerco confiando mientras pasaba su cabeza entre las rejas viendo como el cocodrilo abria sus enorme fauses dejando ver sus enormes dientes y fue ahí donde sasuke cayo en su error- asi no! Naruto- grito sasuke tomándolo del cuello y alejándolo del lagarto a tiempo para no ser comido.

Naruto tenia el corazón desbocado por poco y terminaba decapitado- teme por tu culpa casi me quedo sin cabeza- le grito enfado con unas leves lagrimas en las orillas de sus ojos. Estaba asustado todo su cuerpo temblaba del miedo, de estar solo en las calles sin iruka y kakashi, extrañaba al bebe he inclusive a la tia anko con sus dichosas gatas. Queria terminar con esto de una vez y volver a casa, sasuke se percato de la incertidumbre del pequeño kitsune he instintivamente paso su lengua por su rostro tratando de calmarlo limpiando esas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Naruto comenzó a calmarse y a responder por instinto sus atenciones el calor y la esencia de sasuke comenzaron a impregnarse en su pelaje. Ya no se sentía tenso ni inseguro, su cuerpo hacia dejado de temblar al contrario podía sentir como sus nueve colas habia empezado a moverse lentamente. Mientras tanto sasuke experimentaba una sensasion nueva el usualmente no era cariño salvo cuando era la época de celo pero este no era el caso. Al ver a naruto tan vulnerable y asustado no pudo evitar reconfortarlo por otro lado se sentía culpable ya que fue por su mala decisión que el pobre kitsune casi termina decapitado. Queria hacerlo sentirse seguro, quería decirle que todo seria pasajero y que nada malo iba a ocurrirle mientras el estuviera a su lado.

CUIDADO ABAJO!- el sonido de un grito y el de varias ramas romperse los sacaron de sus trance- naruto corre- le grito sasuke de manera que esquivaran el enorme árbol que habia caído justo sobre ellos.

Que clase de imbécil seria el que…-grito enfadado sasuke mientras salía entre las ramas y hojas del árbol tratando a su ve de ayudar a naruto quien aun estaba algo aturdido. Y fue ahí que lo vio un castor, fruncio el seño molesto viendo como el endemoniado dientudo comenzaba a roer las ramas mas pequeñas con esos infernales diente que les habían dado el susto de sus vida. Un momento dientes! Eso era bingo, se felicito- vamos Naru estoy seguro que el nos podrá ayudar- dijo bajando del árbol seguido por el kitsune el cual se sonrojo ante el apelativo

Veamos seis por seis son treintaiseis y siete milímetros y medio- empezó a calcular el castor con su cola para luego hacer una marca y roer hasta cortarlo- he disculpe amigo podría ayudarnos a…- no puedo hijo- le corto inmediatamente el viejo castor haciendo molestar a sasuke sin embargo como buen negociador conservo la compostura- no puedo hijo estoy sumamente ocupado- le dijo nuevamente posicionándose al otro extremo del tronco y tratar de empujarlo- tengo que llevar este tronco mnh al charco- le explico con dificultad ya que por mas que empujaba el dichoso tronco no se movia-

Pero esto solo le tomara un segundo- insistió sasuke con determinación- solo un segundo?!- respondio con horror el viejo castor mientras se bajaba indignado del tronco y con el dedo en alto comenzó a sermonear al moreno- que no te das cuenta hijo que cada segundo setenta centímetros de agua se derraman por aquel vertedero- naruto tuvo que contener su risa al ver como el castor punteaba con su dedo el pecho de sasuke para enfatizar su punto.

Sasuke estaba contento que naruto hubiese regresado a la normalidad y si el precio para volver a ver esa sonrisa era ser la mofa de un viejo castor bien valdría la pena- hem bueno si pero- trato de intervenir nuevamente pero el terco castor no lo dejo- debo mover este tronco hijo mnh debo moverlo… lo que lleva tiempo no es coorrtaarlo- siguió explicando mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mover el maldito tronco nuevamente- es el conde nado arastro- y ahí encontró la solución a sus problemas el can no tardo de esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa y orgullosa anandose la curiosidad del kitsune

Mnh el arrastre exactamente, lo que usted necesita mi estimado amigo es- haber si lo corto aquí tal vez sea mas fácil- lo interrumpio el castor nuevamente- sasuke fruncio el seño ya perdiendo la paciencia- lo que necesita es un jalatroncos- le explico pero el castor estaba demasiado ocupado royendo la mitad del tronco como para escucharlo- UN JALA-TRONCOS!- grito sasuke ya cansado sobresaltando a naruto y captando la atención del castor

No estoy sordo hijo, no necesitas grit…. Dijiste jala troncos?- le pregunto con sumo interés olvidando de reñirlo por el grito. Sasuke no podía estar mas que satisfecho con su plan todo salía a pedir de boca

Aja y por una única coincidencia esta usted viendo modelado por esta bella y adorable criatura el mas nuevo, exacto, correcto, nunca jamas igualado pequeño gran jala troncos el mejor invento para el castor- le informo como si de un vendedor se tratase, naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los cumplidos de sasuke aun que fueran actuados podía sentir como el pulso se le aceleraba al escucharlos salir de su boca.

No me diga!- exclamo emocionado viendo detenidamente a naruto- garantizado que no encoge, falla, roza o raspa- dijo sasuke nuevamente mientras veía como el castor mirada con interés el bozal de su kitsune, un momento su kitsune? No no eso no se reprocho mentalmente para luego concentrarse en su trabajo- vamos precioso muéstrale la mercancía al señor- sasuke vio como naruto se sonrojaba violentamente para luego caer en cuenta de lo que habia dicho, que le pasaba porque estaba actuando asi? Bueno era para convencer al castor no? Si eso era eso tenia que ser se dijo a su mismo el can- ahorra en horas de arrastre el 66%- continuo tratando de promover he inducir a que el castor quiera el bozal.

66%? Waoo jejejje que te parece- exlcamo el castor desviando su mirada hacia sasuke- y puedo probármelo?

Claro, si para eso lo tenemos aquí-"éxito" pensó el moreno- sencillamente pone este extremo aquí y a jalarlo- le explico mientras dejaba aquel extremo enredado en una rama haciendo que la cabeza de naruto se ladeara hacia un lado, el kitsune le vio feo ya que era una posición algo incomoda y le dolia el cuello.

Y tu crees que sea de mi talla?- le pregunto medio nervioso el castor- por supuesto pruébelo sin compromiso- le aseguro sasuke para luego ver como el castor de un salto se puso al verte de naruto- jeee si me queda lo compro ….oye y como se quita esta cosa hijo?- dijo tomando de la correa y halando de el para sacarselo a lo que naruto fruncio el seño-

Eso es precisamente lo que ahora voy a explicarle- sasuke se les acerco lo suficiente para instruirle apropiadamente y darle seguridad a naruto quien estaba algo nervioso gracias al ultimo insidente- simplemente ponga la parte superior entre sus incisivos asi- le explico el can mientras abria el hosico como si fuese a poder algo- asi?- repitió el castor tomando las correas que se encontraban sobre la cabeza de naruto entre sus dietas- correcto, ahora agrrran- dijo tras señar la boca con fuerza, el castor lo imito he instantáneamente el bozal cayo al suelo.

Me.. me lo quito- musito atonito naruto tras pegar un salto al aire- wujuuuuuu soy libre! Libre teme!- grito lleno de jubilo tras lamer la mejilla de sasuke haciéndolo sonrojar- hn dobe- respondio haciendo sonrojar y enfadar al pequeño kitsune.

Vaya hombre que buena parejita hacen- halago el castor haciéndoles sonrojar a ambos- pero esperen no se vayan aun debo probar esto antes de adquirirlo- el precio es lo de menos se lo dejamos- le indico sasuke escondiendo su sonrrojo- me lo dejanhe.. melo dejan?- volvió a preguntar el castor para estar seguro- si es una muestra gratis- intervino naruto contento sin dejar de mover sus colas. Sasuke sintió orgullo y un cierto carlor interior que lo hizo sonreir internamente ante la ocurrencia del kitsune quien al parecer iba aprendiendo rápido.

Bueno muchas gracias jjajaja es muestra gra..- el castor no pudo terminar porque al momento de colocarse el aparato y halar de el se fue colina abajo hasta llegar al rio- vaya si funciono jejjejje gracias!- les grito el castor desde el rio viendo como el tronco que habia caído junto con el tapaba la ultima porción que restaba.

-o-

Naruto se habia entretenido todo este tiempo paseando con sasuke, molestándolo y jugándole bromas de vez en cuanto. Por su parte el moreno tampoco se habia dado cuenta que naruto no habia cumplido su amenaza de irse por su cuenta. Por lo que pudo disfrutar de una entretenida tarde con el zorrito. Quien no perdió la oportunidad de contarle su terrible experiencia con tia anko y sus gatas, sakura y karin

Ne y cuando me puso ese horrendo bozal- continuo para luego ser interrumpido por el mayor- mejor olvídalo, me imagino lo que abras pasado tias, gatos, bozales…. Bueno eso pasa cuando te dedicas a una sola familia- le explico tranquilamente mientras cruzaban una cuadra. Ya se habia hecho de noche y los faroles de las calles ya estaban encendidos, naruto vio con mayor curiosidad a sasuke-

Que quieres decir? Acaso tu no tienes familia sasu?- pregunto naruto con suavidad, sasuke se giro a verlo algo contrariado por el apelativo sin embargo se quedo atrapado por esas hermosas orbes azules que resplandecían cual estrellas en el firmamento- por.. por supuesto que no- dijo negando con la cabeza para deshacerse de su sonrrojo, que le estaba pasando porque de pronto tenia ganas de lamer nuevamente el rostro de naruto como en el zoológico.

Tengo muchas familias una para cada dia y lo mejor es que no me tiene a mi- dijo con arrogancia, naruto lo vio aun mas confundido- eso no es posible como alguien puede tener mas de una familia?- volvió a preguntar

Es muy simple solo.. mnh vaya me huele a que ya es hora de cenar- se interrumpio sasuke en su explicación- vamos Naru, por aquí- naruto lo siguió hasta llegar a una casa, sasuke salto y se sento en el muro viendo por la ventana como una familia tomaban la cena.- quienes son?- le pregunto naruto quien ya se habia puesto a su lado

Los schultz, son alemanes.. fritzito asi me llaman- dijo lo ultimo medio reticente ya que no le agradaba mucho los nombre que le daban los humanos sin embargo a naruto le parecía gracioso por lo que hecho uan pequeña risita- nunca falto aquí los lunes- continuo ignorando las risitas de naruto- porque los lunes?- pregunto nuevamente- ach jaa porque los lunes mama schultz cocina berminer scmitzelt – respondio con su mejor imitación del acento alemán.

Poco después no tardaron en llegar a otra casa un poco mas grande que la anterior y mas elegante- esta es la casa de francois y aquí mon pettiu rene que soy yo también los martes- naruto a diferencia del anterior sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorria toda la columna al escuchar a sasuke con aquel acento- looss marrrthes? – lo imito para burlarse pero le salio el tiro por la culata ya que sasuke no tardo en guiñarle un ojo y corregir su acento- en efecto los marrthess, que es cuando sirven patte de poautatesiu- bien naruto sentía su cuerpo hecho gelatina no podía moverse de su lugar ese acento pronunciado con esa voz ronca y seductora hacían de el un manojo de hormonas. Sentia su cuerpo caliente y como el corazón le latia a mil.

Sabes dobe cuando uno no tiene dueño y es libre puede darse el lujo de escoger lo mejor-escucho naruto como sasuke le explicaba con orgullo su estilo de vida. El no estaba seguro si podría vivir sin iruka y kakashi ellos habían sido su mundo todo este tiempo no podría dejarlos además quien cuidaría del bebe?. Aun que la idea de tener una vida libre y sin preocupaciones donde pudiera ir a donde quisiera y cuando quisiera sin tener limites no sonada nada mal.

El sonido de la música y el olor a comida recién hecha llamo la atención de sasuke- mnh mh oye icharus, hn el lugar mas indicado para tan especial ocacion- naruto ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad viendo como sasuke cruzaba la calle en direccion al restaurante del frente- icharus?- murmuro para si- hey que esperas dobe no te vayas a perder otra vez!- le llamo el can desde el otro lado naruto se sobresalto y sonrrojo ya que al parecer se habia quedado pegado viendo al moreno- no me perderé teme espera!- respondio enfadado naruto tras cruzar la calle y darle el alcance.

NOTAS- hola quiero agradecer a zanzanaru por los coments(espero haber escrito tu nombre bien DX ) y al guesst que también me dejo coments. Espero les guste este nuevo cap nos estamos leyendo byeeee


	4. Noche Especial

**Ok Hola a todas me demore años pero al fin termine este capitulo espero me sigan leyendo T.T .Al fin he podido actualizar el problema es que es mi primer lemon por eso me demore mucho espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer: naruto no me pertenece y tampoco la dama y el vagabundo**

**Ahora disfruten y dejen me comentarios porfavor! =) las amo bye**

Naruto no tardo en acercarse a la puerta principal del restaurante, no se veía nada mal aun recordaba la ultima vez que kakashi e iruka lo llevaron a comer fuera mnh daría lo que fuera por probar un poco de puerco asado.

Hey dobe a donde crees que vas- lo llamo sasuke- pues a tocar la puerta teme- le respondio con obviedad.

Por ahí no usuratonkashi- le dijo tras rolar los ojos a lo que naruto lo vio extrañado- tengo mi entrada privada- agrego con superioridad haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Esta vez fue naruto quien rolo los ojos pero no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado por sus palabras asi que se fue tras de el. No tardaron en llegar a la puerta trasera pero antes de que el kitsune pudiera dar un paso mas sasuke lo hizo parar en seco.

Esperame aquí un momento- le dijo el moreno tras ponerse al frente de la puerta y con una de sus patas rasparla lo suficientemente fuerte para que tobi y su jefe lo oyeran.

Quien llama unh- grito un rubio de ojos azules en traje de cocinero, pero al no ver a nadie frunce el seño- mocosos endemoniados y sus juegos unh- maldijo tras girarse para regresar a su cocina cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido- muy bien quien anda ahí unh- dijo ya molesto pero su semblante cambio al ver a su amigo de cuatro patas quien no dejaba de ladrar y mover su cola para llamar su atención.

Hey seductor que haces aquí?!- exclamo feliz de verlo tras abrir la puerta, sasuke no tardo en tumbar al rubio y llenarlo de "besos"- tobi mira quien llego unh!- de la cocina naruto vio salir a un joven un poco mas bajo que el anterior de cabellera negra y ojos de igual color.

Vaya pero si es el seductor!- exclamo igual de emocionado que el rubio

Seductor? Pensó por un momento naruto tras ladear la cabeza aun lado, sabia que sasuke tenia muchas familias y cada una lo llama diferente pero "seductor" vaya nombre porque en definitiva hasta donde habia podido ver, sasuke era todo menos seductor.

Tobi trae unos huesos para nuestro amigo antes de que me devore- ordeno daidara entre risas mientras veía como sasuke le seguía lamiendo el rostro- hai hai una orden de huesos especial para un seductor especial- con eso tobi se perdió en la cocina. Sasuke aprovecho para distanciarse un poco de deidara tras un par de ladridos y una seña con el cuello el rubio lo siguió hasta donde se encontraba naruto

Oh! Mira tobi el seductor tiene novia nueva!- exclamo deidara al ver como el pequeño kitsune iba tomando confianza y salía de su escondite- diras novio deidara sempai- lo corrigio tobi recibiendo un golpe de parte de su jefe- ouch sempai, vaya pero si es un hermoso kitsune namikaze/ uzumaki- agrego tobi tras sobarse la cabeza he extender la mano para acariciar a naruto detrás de las orejas

Naruto se sentía en el cielo hacia mucho que nadie lo acariciaba y al parecer esos humanos eran buenos y amables- unh no solo eso jaaa seductor te conseguiste un señorito muy dulce y tierno- dijo deidara tras imitar la acción de tobi para luego girarse a ver a sasuke y susurrarle en el oído- sigue mi consejo y asiéntate con este- el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Este?- le pregunto naruto confundido ya que no entendia que habia querido decir el humano- este, si este ah oh! No es que deidara tu sabes el aun no apla ben el epanol- naruto lo habia agarrado con la guardia baja felizmente pudo hacer que se olvidara del tema imitando el acento de deidara, se habia salvado por un pelo.

Deidara no tardo en improvisar una mesa para la joven pareja, mantel flores pan, velas y…- una orden de huesos al pesto- anuncio tobi muy feliz, deidara miro a tobi y luego a los huesos para luego fruncir el seño y con toda la indignación del mundo grito mandando a volar la bandeja llena de huesos- pero que te sucede?! Unh acaso no tienes sentido común?!- naruto no tardo en ocultarse bajando completamente el cuerpo y pegándolo al suelo- esta noche quiero que nuestro amigo- dijo señalando a sasuke quien le indico a naruto que todo estaba bien para que saliera de su escondite- tenga lo mejor del menú!- al moreno se le inflo el ego haciendo que naruto rolara los ojos viendo como el teme lo veía con superioridad.

Bien chicos aquí esta la carta- deidara puso la carta en la mesa y viendo como sasuke la revisaba mando a tobi de vuelta a la cocina.- y bien que van a ordenar a la carta o alguna pasta?

Después de leer la carta sasuke se dirigio a deidara- gua gua gua-Miso ramen, con extra naruto y cerdo porfavor-

Wakarimashta!- exclamo deidara tras tomar la carta y aplaudir con sus manos- TOBI! Nuestro amigo quiere un especial de miso ramen con extra naruto y cerdo!

Sasuke se relamio los labios tras escuchar a deidara y naruto no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo al escuchar naruto y cerdo en la misma oración.

Demo sempai los perros no hablan- inquirio tobi quien estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el ramen- el me hablado a mi unh!-le aseguro molesto

Wakata sempai lo que usted diga- contesto tobi mientras vertia el ramen en un enorme tazon y lo llevaba a la mesa. Deidara le arrebato el plato para luego con toda la gentileza del mundo depositarlo en la mesa- ahora ahora el mejor ramen de Londres! Preparence para un viaje que nunca olvidaran unh!

Naruto vio el plato con curiosidad nunca ante habia comido ramen, pero como decía lee siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Viendo como sasuke ya habia empezado a comer decidio imitarlo primero soplo y luego tomo un poco de sopa con unos cuantos fideos, vaya que eran interminables no sabia como deshacerse de ellos. Sasuke le hizo una seña para que lo mirase, el kitsune vio como su acompañante habia succionado su primera racion rápidamente haciendo que el otro extremo del fideo se perdiera en sus labios. Trato de hacer lo mismo pero no le salio muy bien ya que el final del fideo le cayo en la nariz mojandose un poco con la sopa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquella acción naruto se veía adorable tratando de comer ramen "correctamente" pero sobre todo le encantaba ver como el pequeño kitsune buscaba con su hosico los pedazos de naruto dentro de la sopa.

Oh esta noche especial la llamamos bella noche- ambos se sobresaltaron ante la melodiosa voz de deidara quien salía de la cocina con un acordeon seguido de tobi quien tocaba una guitarra pequeña.-

Naruto no podía mas que suspirar y contemplar todo el escenario del cual forma parte, todo era perfecto; la música las velas la cena bajo las estrellas y sasuke compartiendo un plato de deliciosa comida oriental con sus ingredientes favoritos. Volvio a suspira mientras distraídamente tomaba una porción mas de los fideos y seguía comiendo.

Ven a admirar, esas luces brillar pues mable bella note, Si estas con quien amas lo van a disfrutar mejor

Por su parte sasuke ya habia tomando una buena porción de fideos y al igual que el kitsune siguió comiendo hasta que ambas narices se juntaron. El dia y la noche se conectaron por unos segundo que duraron horas para cada uno. Sasuke pudo apreciar como esos enormes zafiros brillaban como estrellas en la ocuridad de la noche. Por su parte naruto se sentía hechizado por ese mar negro el cual se rompió al escuchar el acordeon de deidara a su lado.

Nocturna magia llegara y el amor va florecer

Sasuke vio como naruto se separaba de el sonrrojado y desviando la mirada para luego seguir comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo pudo sonreir ante ese acto y sin pensarlo mucho le paso un naruto a su pequeño kitsune con la ayuda de su nariz a modo de romper la tensión entre ambos . Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y comio el ultimo pedazo de naruto que restaba en el tazon.

El kitsune tenia que reconocer que se habia equivocado con sasuke el no era como lee y kiba lo pintaban. Es decir, esta bien habia sido un teme arrogante gran parte del tiempo pero dentro de su forma de hacer las cosas lo habia ayudado en esta horrible experiencia. Sasuke habia sido su soporte y apoyo; le habia ayudado a librarse de ese horrible bozal y ahora estaba disfrutando de una exquisita cena bajo las estrellas.

Al ver que todo se habia normalizado y que la serenata que ambos humanos les daban habia funcionado sasuke podía decir que la velada habia sido un éxito y tampoco podía seguir engañándose. Tenia que admitirlo le gustaba naruto y demasiado para su gusto pero que podía hacer? Ese kitsune le habia estado robando el corazón durante todo ese dia. Desde la primera vez que lo vio habia algo en el que le habia inquietado esos ojos tan claros y puros, al principio pensó que era otra mascota snob que se perdia entre las calles. Pero al conocerlo se dio cuenta que en realidad naruto era toda una caja de sorpresas y le encantaba, podía sentir ese espíritu liberal rodear al kitsune si tan solo, si tan solo no fuera una mascota quizás podría.. quizás podrían ser algo mas.

Oooouwww noche especial de amor celestial cuesta noche bella noche- con esas ultimas notas naruto se perdió en un suspiro tras contemplar el cielo estrellado desde su lugar junto a sasuke

-o-

Despues de la cena sasuke le sugirió dar una vuelta por el parque para aligerar lo que habían comido- vaya teme siento q voy a estallar- dijo naruto mientras saltaba de un lado al otro tratando de perseguir una luciérnaga

Dobe, si sigues saltando asi de verdad vas a estallar- le advirtió burlonamente sacando un puchero del menor.

Oh vamos teme, no creo que en verdad seas tan estirado como te haces ver- respondio burlon el kitsune tras cortarle el camino a sasuke y poniéndose en pose de juego con las patas delanteras bajas haciendo que su parte posterior se levante irguiendo mas sus nueve colas que se movían de manera traviesa-oh! Ya se lo que sucede es que el teme no sabe como jugar- lo reto, el can podía ver como esas enorme orbes lo miraba con divercion, naruto aprovecho que sasuke estaba distraído y lamio su mejilla para luego salir corriendo. Sasuke no tardo en sonrojarse y caer en cuenta de lo que habia hecho el travieso kitsune. Oh no eso no se quedaría asi se dijo tras salir tras el y darle el alcance a su presa.

Se la pasaron corriendo de un lado al otro entre los arbustos y las flores del parque, en ocaciones naruto aprovechaba su tamaño para colarse entre las patas de sasuke haciéndolo tropezar o rozando sus colas intencionalmente en la cara del moreno para luego alejarse de el y hacer que lo persiguiera. Sasuke tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que en ocasiones trataba de taclear al pequeño zorro que no hacia mas que fastidiarlo con su inconfundible aroma el cual se impregnaba en su pelaje cada vez que el kitsune lo rozaba con sus colas. Ninguno se habia percatado de la pequeña danza de la que eran participes estaban tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que no se percataron de la pequeña colina por la cual terminaron rodando hasta terminar entre un conjunto de flores.

El dia y la noche se volvieron a encontrar pero esta vez las orbes azules se veian distintas, sasuke podía sentirlo, olerlo y verlo. Podria jurara que ya lo abria experimentado antes pero no, la esencia que desprendia naruto era especial, fina y pura. Sumamente exquisita a la cual no podía resistirse mas, esos ojos ya no solo lo miraban con ternura sino con amor y lujuria.

Eres hermoso naruto- solto el moreno al contemplar la nueva forma del kitsune el cual se sonrojo al percatarse que no solo el habia cambiado de forma. Sasuke yacia en toda su gloria como dios lo trajo al mundo. Sus hombros anchos y brazos fuertes de los cuales no quería separarse. Su piel era blanca cremosa como la luna, cuyo brillo hacia resaltar las orbes negras de su acompañante. Podía sentir esa mirada dominante sobre el y tenia que aceptarlo le encantaba esa forma que tenia sasuke de querer retarlo, de querer dominarlo pero al mismo tiempo de querer protegerlo.

No supo cuando su mano toco la calida y tersa mejilla del kitsune y dios lo perdone pero no pudo evitar estremecerse ante semejante suavidad. Naruto era toda una obra maestra su figura fina y delicada encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, aquella cintura estrecha que pedia agritos que la aprisionara y lo sujetara firme contra su pecho. Dejo que sus manos acariciaran su rostro delineado cuidadosamente cada parte de este, su dedo índice recorrio el puente de la nariz y bajando con suavidad tortuosa hasta llegar a esos carnoso pero delicados labios que se encontraban entre abiertos pidiendo su total atención. Sasuke tuvo que utilizar todo su auto control para no tomar ahí mismo a naruto quien habia cerrado los ojos al sentir el tacto del lobo. El moreno acaricio su labio inferior con su pulgar izquierdo mientras que su otra mano decendia por el brazo izquierdo del kitsune, toco su pecho y rozo con uno de sus dedos uno de los pezones sacando un gemido de parte de naruto. Esto desato la poca cordura que le quedaba y sin dudarlo tomo con suavidad los labios del rubio.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo como sasuke tomaba sus labios con fuerza y sutileza, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno mientras correspondia en un principio de manera torpe aquel fogoso beso, ladeo la cabeza dejando que su amante introdujera su lengua mientra sasuke lo acariciaba he estimulaba- eres precioso mi kitsune- le susurro en el oído tras romper el beso y morder con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzar a besar su cuello-

Mnhg sasukehhh- naruto se encontraba en llamas su cuerpo ardia intensamente ante cada acción del azabache, naruto comenzó a sentirse ansioso no entendiendo muy bien el porque pero sabia que sasuke podría ayudarlo. Sasuke comenzó a dejar marcas en el cuello de naruto para que todos supieran de quien era ese hermoso y despistado kitsune era suyo y de nadie mas. Una de sus manos jugaba y tiraba suavemente de uno de sus pezones mientras que la otra lo tomaba de la cadera para rozar sus miembros.

Dahg! Que hace mnhggg samnhsasukeeehhh- sasuke sonrrio satisfecho ante aquella reacción por lo que decidio mover intensamente la cadera del rubio contra la suya

Mnhggg ahhh se sientehhh bieng verdad Naru..mnhg-chang-

Ughh ahdahhhg ooouwwwg sasukeehh …essssooo mnhggg noo ahgg

Naruto se encontraba aferrado de su espalda sasuke podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su oreja haciendo que los gemido de su pequeño kitsune resonaran fuerte y claro dentro de su canal auditivo lo cual significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Sasuke siguió torturando a naruto remplazando una de sus manos por su boca, la cual haciamaravillas con el pezón de naruto mordiéndolo y retorciendolo entre sus dientes mientras que su pulgar se enfocaba en atender la cabeza del miembro de su amabo haciendo pequeños círculos sobre esta.

Dahhhhhgggg sasuuhnmgg- el kitsune temblaba placenteramente mientras su cuerpo seguía calentando y su miembro se iba poniendo cada vez mas y mas duro – porfavor gnmm- me aaa hha ganmmgg- rogo naruto se sentía tan endemoniadamente cerca y lejos de liberarse, pero al mismo tiempo no quería terminar aun, le encataba que sasuke lo tocara, lo molestara y lo torturara de esa manera.

Porfavor que Naru- naruto sintió como sonreía sobre su piel y comenzaba departir besos intensos sobre su creando un camino hasta su bajo abdomen. Sasuke no podía con su lujuria le estaba costando contenerse y tomar ahí mismo a naruto pero tenia que ser paciente pero dios con cada acto, con cada gesto y con cada gemido que salía de esa deliciosa boca era realmente difícil mantener se a raya- dime que es lo que quieres- ronroneo sobre su piel mientras bajaba y subia su mano deteniéndose en la cabeza y haciendo que su pulgar volviera a moverse circularmente y apretara en el centro haciendo chillar a naruto.

SASUKEHHH NMMGG ¡! Yo … quiero… queme mnhggg aahah dahh chupessssssng- naruto solto su agarre del moreno, dejando caer sus brazos hacia los lados respirando agitadamente naruto tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar otro gemedio mientras se sonrojaba cubriendo su rostro lleno de vergüenza ante semejante petición. Sasuke sonrrio satisfecho relamiéndose los labios termino de descender hasta quedar frente al miembro de naruto. Lamio la punta lo cual saco otro gemido de su kitsune sin embargo habia algo que falta, estirando un brazo el moreno descubrió los los ojos del rubio-

Sasuke…- naruto lo vio apenado – quiero verte y quiero que veas, no hay nada de que apenarse eres hermoso dobe- antes de que naruto pudiera refutar algo sasuke tomo sus labios con suavidad haciendo que todos los miedo del kitsune desaparecieran- ahora déjame probarte estoy seguro que sabes exquicito- le susurro en el oído tras moderle el lóbulo de la oreja scando un gemido del kitsune.

Ahhh! Mnggg Dios!- sasuke sonrrio internamente al escuchar a naruto gemir por lo que comenzó abajar y subir lentamente dejando que sus diente rozaran levemente la extencion del falo del kitsune- mng sasu mangssss rappp mnhgg pidooohhh- el can adoraba como naruto se retorcia entre jadeos mientras veía por uno de sus ojos como se aferraba a las sabanas-hn- fue lo que recibió como respuesta naruto mientras trataba de mover su pelvis de modo que la friccion sea mas rápida sin embargo no conto con el agarre firme de sasuke sobre su cadera haciendo permanecer quieto- tan impaciente estamos?- pregunto el moreno sobre la punta de su pene pegándola a su paladar para luego succionar fuerte- ahhhhggmnhgg!- volvio a gemir naruto tras fruncir levemente el ceño- dejjaaaahhh de jugaahhrr conmigoohh temehhhh- naruto no pudo evitar exitarse aun mas cuando poso la mirada sobre su amante, sasuke tenia su miembro entre sus labios la punta para ser mas exacto mientras que sus manos se encargaban de estimular en resto del largo y sus testículos lo veía con pura lujuria y divercion se notaba que el muy desgraciado estaba gozando con su tortura- ahahhah porfavor de..dentehhgnn- le rogo naruto- estas seguro quieres que me detenga?- pregunto divertido mientras volvia a succionar la punta pegada a su padalar

DAHGGGG!MNHGGG AHH sasu nooo ahh esperoo esooo mnhggg- naruto se tuvo que morder el labios nuevamente para evitar soltar otro gemido. Tenia que admitirlo adoraba que sasuke lo chupara de esa manera-mnhggg mas sasu- el aludido sonrrio mientras continuaba pero esta vez mas rápido bajaba y subia su cabeza mientras abretaba las bolas de naruto.

Ahhhh si sigue mnhgg mas rápido sasukehhhhh!- gimio naruto mientras sentía su cuerpo arder de placer. El likido preseminal del rubio comenzó desbordarse de la boca de sasuke lo cual hacia que el miembro de naruto se pusiera cada vez mas duro. Por su parte el moreno aprovecho de usarlo como lubricante y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a molestar el pequeño y rosado orificion que hacia un buen rato pedia por su atención

Dahhh sasukee que hacees mnhgg ahhhh ohhh siiii ugh dioss!-sauke sonrrio ante la reaciones de naruto. Su dedo habia comenzado a ceder suavemente en la estrecha cavidad sasuke imigio al imaginar como succionaría su miembro en verdad estaba estrecho.

Naruto no se habia percatado aun de la pequeña intromisión demasiado ocupado estaba en disfrutar de las atención que le daba sasuke.- sasuke hahahha me vooyy hnm a sasuuuuhhhg- al igual que el rubio sasuke sabia que naruto no duraría mucho si seguían asi- no tan pronto mi kitsune y con un pop abando el miembro de naruto haciendo lo gruñir

Temeh! Regresa tu boca este mismo instante!- le ordeno agitado y sonrrojado- porque? Cuando puedo darte algo aun mejor- le ronroneo divertido mientras terminaba de introducir su dedo y comenzaba a mover- ahhhh!- y fue ahí cuando naruto lo sintió, tirando la cabeza hacían atrás y aferrándose de las sabanas- queeh que creess que haces mnhgg dueleeehhg- sasuke simplemente sonrrio tras besar a naruto con suavidad- traquilo relájate, el dolor será placentero muy pronto- le murmuro en el oído mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por todo su rostro y cuello dejando marcas sobre este. Y en efecto la tensión en el cuerpo del kitsune comenzó a desvancerse y el dolor fue remplazado por el placer. Sasuke aprovechando que se habia relajado añadió otro dedo haciendo que ambos gimieran placenteramente, naruto continuo moviendo su pelvis haciendo que su miembro friccionara entre sus estómagos.

Mnhggg sasu ahhhh se siente tan bien…

Y se sentirá mejor cuando tengas mi pene dentro tuyo te lo aseguro- dijo arrogante mientras mordia el labio inferior de naruto dejando que un tercer dedo entrara en el.

Mas mas rápido sasuke quiero mas mnhgggg ohhh siiii- naruto se relamio los labios ante la idea de tener a sasuke dentro suyo de pronto sintió como los tres dedos abandonaban su cavidad disgustandolo naruto gruño molesto tras morder el cuello de sasuke haciéndole saber que los quería de vuelta-

Sasuke rio suave ante aquello sin ante morderlo tambien- te dare algo mejor que mis dedos- con esto sasuke no tardo en posicionarse entre las piernas de naruto dejando a la vista la longitud de su miembro.

"Enorme" fue el adjetivo que cruzo por la mente de naruto al contemplar la herramienta de sasuke. Y como si un rayo atravesase su espina dorsal el pequeño kitsune no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido al sentir como la cabeza comenzaba a tantear el terreno-mnhg-

te gusta?- cuestiono divertido al ver como naruto no despegaba la vista de su pene mientras que con una de sus manos comenzaba a estimular nuevamente el miembro erecto del rubio- ahhgg siii mnhg- reacciono naruto dejando que su pelvis se moviese de arriba a bajo rápidamente en busca de mas friccion- ahhhh mnhg sasu….- sasuke continuo masturbándolo mientras empujaba la cabeza hasta que toda este dentro de naruto- AAAHGG!SASUKEH!- naruto se aferrándose en el grass sintiendo como su cuerpo se contorsionaba ante la placentera y dolorosa intrusión.

Sasuke estaba deleitado con la imagen de su amado kitsune, desnudo en toda su gloria bajo suyo respirando agitadamente y diciendo su nombre. Acercando una mano a la mejilla de naruto la acaricio con cariño mientras dejaba que se acostumbrara a su presencia siguió bajando acariciando su torso hasta rozar sus pezones sacando varios gemidos de parte de naruto, sasuke cerro los ojos y seguio descendiendo trasando la hermosa figura que yacia debajo suyo continuo masturbandolo con su otra mano deteniéndose de vez en cuando en la cabeza para darle un leve apretón lo cual provocaba que naruto viera estrellas.

Sasu mnhgg ahhhh quiero mas- escuchaba como le rogaba entre gemidos dejando que su cuerpo comenzara a moverse lenta y tortuosamente solo metiendo y sacando la cabeza sonrrio satisfactoria mente al oir como su pequeño kitsune se retorcia no fue hasta que sintió unas manos sobre su pecho que abrió los ojos encontrándose con unas hermosas y demandante orbes azulinas

Temehhh…. Acaso mnhg no me escuchaste quiero mas!- y con esto naruto tomo los labios de sasuke abrazandolo del cuello y acercándolo mas hacia el de modo de que ambos calleran nuevamente sobre el grass- mnhggg- gruñeron gimieron los dos, naruto sonrrio victorioso al sentir como el miembro de sasuke ahora se encontraba un poco mas adentro.

Eres demasiado obstinado- gruño gimio sasuke esbozando una pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios de naruto mientras introducia su lengua y dejaba que juegue con la de su acompañante y sin pensarlo dos veces dejo que todo su miembro ingresase en naruto- esto era lo que mnhg deshhh mnhgabas verdad?- le pregunto con cierta dificultad debido a como las paredes de naruto lo apretaban y succionaban- OOOOH! MNHGGGG SIII SASUHHHGGG- naruto no tardo en envolver su piernas en el torso de sasuke haciendo que la penetración sea mas profunda , sintió como sasuke habia comenzado a moverse lentamente para luego ir cada vez mas rápido

Ahhh ahhh mnhg oughhh asiiii me gustaaaaa mas rapidoohhh

Sasuke tomo al kitsune de las caderas para agilizar el paso, solto el agarre en su miembro dejando que la friccion entre sus cuerpos se encargara de estimularlo. Beso a naruto de forma hambrienta soltando gruñidos y gemidos mientras succionaba sus labios y trazaba un camino hasta su pecho jugo con sus pezones ágilmente mientras sentia como naruto trataba de hacer lo propio besando y mordiendo lo en el cuello.

Sasuke sonrrio satisfactoriamente ante las acciones del pequeño kitsune, adoraba como en su inocente forma lo reclamaba como su pareja. El moreno gruño placenteramente al sentir como naruto clavaba sus caninos en su cuello para después succionar lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una enorme marca.

Narutohg!- exclamo el moreno apretando los muslos de naruto haciendo que este chillara de placer – lo encontré- murmuro con arrogancia

Otra vez….- pidió naruto tras arquearse nuevamente

Otra vez que?- le pregunto con prepotencia el otro mientras le besaba el cuello y aceleraba sus embestidas demo que a naruto se le hacia difícil vocalizar coherentemente

Mnnhgggg ahhh teme ahí…- naruto etaba frustrado porque a pesar de que le estaba pasando tan bien sasuke lo estaba molestando el quería lo volviera hacer y el azabache se lo estaba negando.

Mnhg ahí donde? He?- rio mientras continuaba lamiendo su cuello para luego morderle fuerte de modo que dejara una marca- ah aquí!?- sasuke volvio a embestir en el mismo punto nuevamente pero con mas fuerza

SIII! AHÍ! Justo ahí mnhggg ohhhh hazlo otra vez- naruto gimio fuerte mientras su espalda se arqueaba

Sasuke no tardo en complacer a su amado kitsune, embistió una y otra vez en el mismo lugar sacando varios gemidos placenteros de parte de naruto. Amaba como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente y como sus escencias se mezclaban volviéndose una sola tranquilamente podía volverse adicto a el.

Ahhh mng sasukehhh estoy ahh mngg me voy ahhh

Vente conmigo Naru- le ronroneo con voz gruesa apresando el miembro de su amado entre sus manos nuevamente.

Temehh… ahggg- gimio apresándose aun mas contra sasuke quien no pudo contenerse mas y- Naru..tohg- gruño sintiendo el liquido escurrir entre sus manos tras venirse el también dentro del rubio y colapsar a su lado.

Sasuke sonrrio al ver que naruto habia quedado inconciente después de su pequeña sesión, bostezo cansado para tomar a naruto entre sus brazos posesivamente mientras se adentraba al mundo de los sueños

Sasunaru

Entre abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al sol de la mañana y un poco desorientado alzo la cabeza para ver en su entorno. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un parque pensó para luego ponerse de pie pero un peso extra lo detuvo a medio camino.

Sasu..sauke!- exclamo en un susurro alarmado viendo como el perro negro estaba casi encima suyo, para su cierte el moreno se movio entre sueños dejando espacio para que naruto pueda levantarse pero en cuento se puso en cuatro ahogo un gemido de dolor cayendo de sentón en el grass- pero .. que es lo ….oh… oh! No!- exlcamo alarmado recordando los sucesos de anoche- estonces no fue un sueño- susurro alarmando mientras traba de caminar con dificultadad hasta lo que parecía una pequeña loma donde se podía ver toda la zona.

Por supuesto que no fue un sueño dobe- naruto se sonrrojo violentamente girándose para ver como sasuke se desperezaba he iba a su encuentro.

Naruto desvio la mirada avergonzado para leugo escuchar escuchar el canto de un gallo- ya amanecio!- callo en cuenta ganándose una ironica de parte de sasuke

Tu crees?- respondio el moreno lamiendo el puente de la nariz del zorro

Oh! No- exclamo alarmado nuevamente viendo como los humanos comenzaban con su rutina diaria y el tren de la estación anunciaba su primera salida. El kitsune comenzó a andar preocupadamente alejándose de sasuke quien lo veía intrigado

Debi llegar a casa hace horas- musito intranaquilo empezando a dar vueltas en círculos, sasuke sintió un presión en el pecho habia olvidado por completo que naruto era una mascota. Gruño amargo al recordarlo sabiendo que no podría compartir su vida con el sin embargo aun le quedaba una carta bajo la pata.

Hn.. piensas regresar a ese lugar a pesar de que te trataron tan mal?- cuestiono con molestia mientras se volvia a estirar despreocupadamente- jaaa porque?, porque aun crees en esa tonta lealtad de mascota?– rio con divercion tras ponerse frente a naruto quien lo veía molesto si no fuese porque sasuke le gustaba mucho hace rato le hubiera saltado encima.

Y que hay si creo en ello teme! Tia anko solo es la acepción a la regla- pensó amargamente al recordarla.

Claro y por eso tus amos te dejaron con ella, pero sabes hay mas en la vida que los humanos dobe- sasuke vio como naruto le gruñía por lo bajo pero al mismo tiempo pudo ver interés y curiosidad en sus ojos- y te lo mostrare- sasuke subio nuevamente la pequeña colina siendo seguido por naruto.

Ambos se sentaron y observaron el hermoso paisaje-mira haya abajo y dime que vez-

Bueno pues casa muy bonitas con jardines y vallas

Exacto!- exclamo sasuke- un mundo con cadenas- dijo sasuke con desagrado- ahora mirada denuevo- naruto poso su vista en el paisaje nuevamente aun no entendia por completo e punto de sasuke

Hay un gran mundo haya abajo sin vallas que lo delimiten- naruto escucho la esplicacion del moreno mientras su mirada sobre pasaba las casas viendo los campos verdes y las montañas era simplemente hermoso- donde dos mascotas pueden hacer lo que quieren…. Y mas aya de esas colinas quien sabe que experiencia maravillosas abra- naruto vio como los ojos negro brillaban con entusiamo al relatar aquel mundo tan idealista pero a la vez irrealista para su propio pensamiento- y es todo nuestro Naru, todo nuestro- naruto se encontró con la cabeza de sasuke sobre la suya mientras este se sobaba contra su piel y lamia su rostro haciéndolo sonrojar,le gustaba esa idea pasar toda una vida con sasuke y disfrutar de todas estas nuevas experiencias pero…

Pero quien cuidara al bebe?- la pregunta descolgó a sasuke completamente separándose un poco de naruto. Al parecer su kitsune tenia un lazo demasiado fuerte con su familia humana eso o era masoquista sin embargo pudo ver genuina preocupación en las orbes azules.

Naruto sentido mal viendo el cambio de actitud en el moreno quien simplemente suspiro y comenzó a caminar lejos de el bajando la colina

Sasuke..?

Hn… tu ganas te llevare a casa- sasuke no quería dejarlo ir pero tampoco lo obligaría a quedarse con el

Naruto bajo la cabeza apenado sintiéndose culpable por abandonar a sasuke pero necesitaba volver a casa sabia que kakashi he iruka se preocuparían muchísimo si no lo hayaban en casa para cuando volvieran de viaje

Oi vienes dobe?!- naruto levanto la cabeza encontrándose con al sonrisa burlona de sasuke

Que no me llames asi teme!- salio corriendo a su encuentro, si era lo mejor pensó sasuke naruto estaría mas seguro en casa que viviendo en las calles junto con el.

Habían pasado alrededor de una hora desde su partida ya casi llegaban al limite entre el campo y la ciudad. Pasando por un enrejado sasuke se paro en seco-

Hn naruto- el kitsune se detuvo en su andar girándose para ver al can quien no dejaba de ver minuciosamente a los lado y esbozar una pequeña y macabra sonrisa

Teme?

Alguna vez has perseguido gallinas?- pregunto en el mismo tono mientras olfateaba en la parte baja de la reja

Hum no..- respondio algo extrañado por su comportamiento- sasuke que haces- exclamo alarmado viendo como el moreno empezaba a escarbar

Pues no sabes de lo que te pierdes dobe es uno de los mejor placeres de la vida después del sexo- le explico con orgullo terminando de escarbar y metiéndose por debajo para llegar al otro lado

Teme sal de ahí no es correcto!- le reprocho preocupado de que alguien los viera

Acaso tienes miedo usuratonkachi?- lo reto

Por supuesto que no!- exclamo ofendido poniéndose al frente de la reja

Entonces si no eres tan faldero como pienso no tendras problema en perseguir gallinas conmigo verdad?- sasuke se estaba diviertiendo al ver como naruto estallaba con cada cosa que el decía

Ya veras te demostrare que tan poco faldero puedo ser teme y te tragaras todas tus palabras- le amenazo tras cruzar el cuello y pasar al otro lado chocando narices con sasuke.

Eso ya lo veremos dobe ahora solo mantente callado y sígueme- le instruyo después de lamer la mejilla de naruto haciéndolo sonrojar.

Sasuk se agazapo y empezó a caminar silenciosamente siendo seguido por naruto quien aun estaba tenso y preocupado.

Ne prométeme que no les haremos daño- le pidió en un susurro, sasuke rolo los ojos pero sonrrio internamente mientras llegaban a la entrada del gallinero

No, te preoupes solo vamos a asustar las un poco- le explico divertido mientras entraban al gallinero-miras todas gordas y flojas aun durmiendo en plena luz del dia- musito malévolamente sasuke mientras se relamia los colmillo viendo la gran cantidad de gallinas

Naruto estaba nervioso nunca habia hecho esto en su vida, se preguntaba si era igual a perseguir palomas pero no tuvo tiempo para meter la cabeza en el gallinero cuando el ladrido de sasuke resonó por todo el lugar siguido de los cacareos de las gallinas. Naruto salio disparado escapando de las malditas aves hasta ser alcanzado por sasuke quien no dejaba de ladrarles. El kitsune trato de seguirle el paso pero era tan difícil con tantas gallinas corriendo por el enorme corral no fue hasta que escucharon el sonido de una bola romper en el cielo que ambos se detuvieron.

Bien esa es la señal de retirada naruto vamos- sasuke corrió como alma que lleva al viento junto con el kitsune.

Quien anda ahí!- exclamo una voz a lo lejo mientras seguían los disparos

Naruto trataba de seguirle el ritmo a sasuke pero este era demasiado rápido sus patas eran demasiado cortas, pasaron por un pequeño riachuelo dejando el sonido de las balas desvanecerse.

Jaaa esto si es vida- exclamo sasuke divertido mientras saltada una valla, por su parte nauto seguía corriendo aun que no estaba seguro si darle la razón al moreno

Hem lo es?..

Sasuke lo oyo débilmente por la agitación cruzo las rieles del tren para leugo detenerse y esperar naruto

Vamos dobe- lo apresuro viéndolo cruzar para luego seguir corriendo también- sígueme- pasaron debajo de un puente para luego saltar un enorme valla, naruto trato de pasar por entre la abertura que habia entre las maderas con cierta dificultad haciendo que se retrasara y perdiera de vista a sasuke. Siguio corriendo siguiendo su rastro pero algo tiro de su cuello impidiéndole avanzar.

Sasuke continuo avanzando ajeno a su entorno cruzando las vías del tren nuevamente para detenerse detrás de un enorme letrero- sabes todos necesitamos un poco de aventura Naru- le dijo tras verificar que ya nadie los seguía sin embargo fruncio el seño al no ver nadie a su lado.

Naru?- llamo alarmado viendo a su lado- naruto?!- volvio a llamar sin recibir respuesta y fue ahí donde le miedo lo invadio, no no podía ser el no- dobe no juegues conmigo no es gracioso- advirtió molesto sin recibir respuesta gruño frustrado y regreso entre sus pasos para buscarlo

Naruto!- llego a la cerca de madera y no estaba

Dobe!- debajo del puente y nada estaba comenzando a frustrarse

Usuratonkachi!- las vías del tren, nada, su miedo comenzó a incrementar

NARUTO!- exclamo desolado

No muy lejos de ahí en la parte trasera de una carreta se veía a un confundido y asustado naruto-


	5. El es Sasuke

**NOTAS: muy bien aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo que se lo dedico a zanzamaru por su cumple años DX se que me demore pero estuve en parciales =( lo siento pero espero les guste, dije que este seria el ultimo cap pero ya mi di cuenta de que no va poder ser asi =( recién el cap 7 sera el ultimo mas un epilogo =) bueno sin mas que decir naruto y la dama y el vagabundo NO me pertenecen sino asus respectivos autores! Ahora lean y disfruten.**

La perrera estatal de londres era un ambiente lúgubre y frio los caniles eran relativamente anchos pero no muy higienicos en los cuales podias encontrar infinidad de perros cruzados desde cachorros hasta adultos. El ambiente depresivo no ayudaba a la actitud de los presos quienes no dejaban de ahullar lastimeramente. No obstante estos cesaron ante el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, naruto caminaba lento y asustado con la cola entre las patas. Un olor repugnante a humedad y suciedad inundo sus fosas nasales podia sentir las miradas penetrantes y curiosas sobre el, no tenia idea como habia terminado a parar en aquel horrendo lugar continuo caminando pegado al hombre que lo llevaba de la correa.

Ponlo en la cuatro mientras reviso el numero de su placa- le enfirmo otro sujeto al que llevaba a naruto quien no tardo en detenerse ante una puerta con bordes de madera corroídas por el tiempo y barras oxidadas por la humedad- decuerdo, muy bien vamos chico entra ya- el hombre abrior la puerta mientras que con sutileza hacia ingresar a naruto tras sacarle la correa y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Naruto agradeció internamente la gentileza de aquel humano sin embargo seguía nervioso, confundido, molesto y decepcionado porque sasuke lo haya dejado atrás. No tenia idea como haría para volver a casa temia que iruka, kakashi y el bebe se fueran a olvidar de el y dejaran de buscarlo en algún momento, no quería admitirlo pero tenia miedo mucho miedo pero sabia que debía conservarla la calma y encontrar el camino a casa.

Hey miren muchachos es el principito en persona!- naruto se sobresalto saliendo de su pensamientos encontrándose con un perro dos cabezas a mas grande que el color negro y de pecho blanco le hacia recordar a sasuke la única diferencia era su altura y la estúpida sonrisa burlona que le estaba regalando.

Si! Jahg! Un señorito de sangre azul jajajaja- comento esta vez un bulldog uniéndose a la conversación tras oler su trasero incomodando aun mas a naruto que si no fuera porque estaba en desventaja numérica ya se hubiera lanzado sobre ellos.

Trae las alajas de la corona real- se burlo nuevamente el can de pela oscuro acercándose aun mas a naruto haciéndolo retroceder con sus colas entras la patas mientras le gruñía por lo bajo sintiendo como el perro olia exageradamente sobre su cuello empañando su placa.

Porque te encerraron encanto?- naruto volvio a sobresaltarse viendo como el bulldog ahora estaba también a escasos sentimetros de su rostro- porque te encerraron encanto?... acaso le hechaste pulgas al mayordomo?- y fue entonces donde todos rompieron en carcajadas mientras que naruto se sonrojaba de la pena y la vergüenza quería que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo.

Oh! Ya basta sai choji! Basta ya de burlas déjenlo tranquilo!- intervino una shitsu separando a sus amigos del recién llegado.

Oh vamos ino- se quejo sai quien se habia estado revolcando de risa en el suelo

Si que hay de malo que nos divirtamos un poco- reclamo choji tras rascarse tras la oreja.

Que no ven que el pobre esta muerto de miedo- les reprocho tras mirarlos feo haciendo que los dos canes rolaran los ojos-no tuve miedo!- refuto con suavidad naruto tras ver como ino rolaba los ojos y leve veía maternalmente- por supuesto que no querido

No les hagas caso mi pequeño ochichornio – naruto se giro para encontrarse con smamente alto y delgado, su pelaje parecia grueso y un poco sucio sus ojos eran demasiado oscuros a tal punto que se perdían entre la masa de su pelaje.

tiene razón querido, sai y choji no son tan malos como parecen solo algo estúpidos- le dijo giñando le un ojo haciendo que Naru se sintiera me nos incomodo al ver que no eran una gran amenaza.

Es como dice Gorki en su famosa obra- intervino sino tras recitar solemnemente- los miserables buscan otros mas miserables para sentirse felices- naruto no entendio ni una pisca de lo que acababa decir solo pudo verlo sumamente confundido

Shino es filosofo- le explico ino con suavidad

Ademas querida bublixti traer tu placa aquí es tanto como.. como te diría you invitarlos a que te hagan burla- naruto fruncio el seño ante aquello

Mi placa?! Pero que tiene de malo?!- pregunto extrañado y de alga forma ofendido

No tiene absolutamente nada de malo querido- le respondio ino

Todo lo contrario- dijo shino tras agacharse un poco y ponerse al nivel de ambos- confidencialmente cualquiera de los de aquí daría su pata derecha por tener su placa- ino asintió dándole razón mientras naruto aun no comprendia del todo sabia que su placa era importante porque simbolizaba una gran confianza entre sus amos y el haciendo lo miembro importante de la familia pero nada mas.

Con ella saldrás libre, pero sin ella..- ino cayo inmediatamente al oir la puerta de uno de los caniles abrirse

Oigan miren a ese pobre- les dijo en un susurro sai sacando la cabeza por una de las reja. Naruto vio como uno de los encargados llevaba un perro por lo pasillos no pudo evitar sentir la adtmosfera depresiva invadir los caniles se percato de las mirada lastimeras he incluso algunos prefereian no ver la escena.

A donde lo van a llevar?- le pregunto a ino

A uno lugar donde nunca regresara- naruto se sobre salto al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, era un sabueso cruzado quien desde su improvisada cama hecha de heno veía con lastima al pobre perro que cruzaba la puerta junto con el humano.

Naruto trago seco para luego ver a todos nuevamente- que.. que lo van ahh..- no podía ni imaginarlo la idea era demasiado devastadora para siquiera dicirlo.

Ah bueno el muerto al pozo y al vivo al gozo- intervino choji despreocupadamente tras rascar detrás de la oreja sacando una carcajada de parte de sai

Si eso es lo que siempre dice el golfo de sasuke- concordo sai tras rascarse contra una de las barras del canil mientras los demas canes asentían.

Naruto se inquieto nuevamente ante la mención del teme- sasuke.. el golfo?- pregunto nuevamente al parecer habían cosas del moreno que aun no conocía

Ese es uno al que nunca podrán pescar- conto choji

A sasuke no han podido ni le podrán echar mano nunca- le siguio

Es un perro muy problemático- musito nuevamente el sabueso uniéndose a la conversación tras estirarse y colocarse junto a naruto

Shikamaru tiene razón jejeje, no lo vas a creer pero no importa en el lio que se meta querido, sasuke es todo un golfo siempre pudiéndose salir con la suya- le dijo coquetamente tras guiñarle un ojo

Hump no lo dudo por ningún momento- sentencio naruto al parcer el bastardo habia dejado que lo capturaran el muy desgraciado solo para salvar su pellejo.

Ah! Pero recuerden amigos aun tendrá que encontrar su Waterloo- intervino shino con esbozo de misterio y divercion haciendo que shikamaru bufara y rolara los ojos.

Hey shino y con que se come eso de Waterloo?!- pregunto burlon un pequeño perro rojo con dos círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos

Gaara eso quiere decir que algún dia el golfo de sasuke va a resbalar- le contesto shino

Ah! Que se va a enamorar!- le corto sai burlonamente ya que lo veia imposible por su parte naruto se sentía levemente aludido al recordar la romántica cena que compartio con sasuke la noche anterior y los sucesos que le siguieron. Se preguntaba si después de esto y darle su merecido al moreno tal vez podía acceder a vivir con el, estaba seguro que kakashi he iruka lo amarían tanto como el al moreno.

Ajajajjajajaj ese nunca se enamora de nadie- estallo en carcajas choji seguido de sai quien ya se estaba revolcando en el suelo. Por su parte naruto se sentía devastado no podía ser cierto lo que ellos decían, no podía ser verdad el estaba seguro de que sasuke lo quería y lo amaba tal vez nunca se lo haya dicho pero podía sentirlo. No era necesario que se lo dijera o si? Además estaba seguro que el era la única persona para sasuke verdad?

Andaba con Tenten y Hinata- el pobre kitsune sintió un punza dentro de su pecho tras parpadear asombrado escuchando a choji hablar tan despreocupadamente sobre el tema.

Si, si y Rin- agrego sai comenzando a llevar la cuenta

Y mis hermanas temari shakoku y deidara- agrego con acidez gaara ante el recuerdo

Naruto estaba destrozado con cuantos otros uke's sasuke habia salido? Con cuantos se abria besado y tocado hasta tal punto de tener sexo. Acaso era uno mas? Un simple juego para el moreno? Solo era eso una aventurilla de una noche, con razón sasuke no se habia molestado en verificar si le seguía el paso o siquiera ir a buscarlo. Naruto quería ponerse a llorara ahí mismo pero no lo haría el tenia su orgullo no permitirá que nadie lo volviera a lastimar y mucho menos sasuke encontraría la forma de salir de aquí y volveria a casa junto con su familia.

Uy que barbaro- exclamo ino recostada sensualmente entre las barras

Si ino cantanos su canción- animo choji y sai llamando la atención de todos

Que problemático- murmuro shikamaru mientras ino rodabal os ojos

Mnh pero que hombre- exclamo selsual tras posicionarse al centro del canil

Ino fue estrella en el cancanfulis- le comento choji a naruto mientras veía el acto de ino

Bien lo se, me lo han dicho que es un golfo esun vago arragan- empezó a cantar haciendo pausas de vez en cuando mientras se movia sensualmente moviendo su cola

Aun asi yo lo quiero eso nadie lo podrá evitar- agrego tras escuchar como sai acompasaba la canción haciendo sonar su plato con huesos con su cola para luego hacer lo mismo con el balde que estaba colgado atrás suyo- yo no se que le han visto que les puede atraer- ino segiro sobre si misma para luego levantar una pata y apoyar su mentón coquetamente moviendo sus pestañas tras bajarla y echar un poco para atrás moviendo todo su pelaje sensualmente.

Porque aun siendo golfo- continuo esta vez acercándose demasiado a naruto quien estaba con el corazón acelerado al parecer estos canes conocían mejor que nadie a sasuke lo cual lo entristecia – las chicas se disputan su querer- ino rodeo a naruto haciéndolo voltear un poco para luego volver al centro nuevamente.

Por otro lado sai, shino y gaara habían comenzado a hacer coro mientras shikamaru los veía aburrido- hoy voluble es aun que haya engañado es un encanto de pillo- ino se giro a ver a naruto y a los demas coquetamente tras giñarles un ojo

Un adorable seductor, sin un real en el bolcillo es genial- exclamo con impetu mientras cantaba y se contoneaba de un lado al otro recordando al moreno- algo tiene, algo tiene que nos tiene a loquecer- naruto se sobresalto al escuchar el compaz ladrido de choji tan cerca suyo para luego centrarse nuevamente en ino.

Pero es asi, y asi lo quiero aun que ami nunca me llegue a querer- ino ya estaba dándoles la espalda mientras sonrreia y se contoneaba. Aquellas palabras calaron fuerte en Naru y como el retumbar de un tambor no dejanron de resonar en.- el nunca me llegue a querer, el nunca me llega querer….- y como el retumbar de un tambor esas palabras no dejaron de resonar en su cabeza mientras veía como ino se perdia en la oscuridad del canil

"entonces todo fue mentira?"- pensó Naru con tristeza

si pero nunca las toma enserio- intervino shikamaru

es verdad ese sasuke cambia pareja como cambia de amo-se burlo sai

ah pero algún dia encontrara una pollita diferente con la que desee formar un hogar- intervino shino haciendo que todos bufaran eceptico- una sensible y frágil criatura a quien proteger

como el señorito este, de la sangre azul?- le pregunto choji haciendo sonrojar a naruto

hn puede ser, pero ese dia ah…- quizo continuar shino

se lo que vas a decir, bajo el embrujo de un amor sincero- comenzó sarcástica ino

al pobre golfo se le duerme el gallo- continuo choji por ella

Lo atraparan los sargentos- prosiguió shino con voz siniestras

El golfo de sasuke acabo pa siempre- sentencio sai una sonrisa maniaca

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamo la atención de todos uno de los encargados ingreso con una correa en la mano y se agacho un poco para tomar a naruto entre sus brazos delicadamente.

Es la del collar, la numero cuatro- escucharon la voz de un hombre a los lejos

Si el chiquito- le contesto a su compañero tras ponerle la correa a naruto y salir tras la puerta- vámonos pequeño, ya vinieron por ti eres demasiado lindo para estar entre estos rufianes-naruto se sentido alivia al saber que al fin habían venido por el esperaba que fuera kakashi o iruka pero probablemente seria tia anko ya que si hacia bien sus cálculos sus amos recién volvían esta noche.

Naruto se giro para ver nuevamente a los canes que lo habían acompañado esperaba que tuvieran la oportunidad de escapar de ese horrible lugar pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste por enterarse la verdad sobre sasuke.

Sasunaru

La noche ya habia caído eran pasadas las once cuando lee y kiba decidieron visitar a su amigo. Habian estado sumamente angustiados por naruto el jamas habia estado fuera de casa tanto tiempo y mucho menos por esas zonas. Era realmente terrible pero aun peor era saber en donde lo habían encontrado, dios en una perrera, era la peor forma de todas que pensarían ahora todas las mascotas de la zona sobre su amigo no podían permitir que su reputación fuese manchada por un fatal accidente. Los canes ya habían comenzado a hablar y era tiempo de actuar rápido no podían esperar a la mañana siguiente.

Vamos lee valor amigo valor!- animo kiba a un inseguro lee mientras subían las escaleras que daban a la entrada del jardín

Es que nunca habia pensado en casarme kiba- dijo medio inseguro mientras seguía a su amigo por el jardín en dirección a la casa para perro de naruto

Ni yo pero no importa aquien elija siempre seremos amigos lee- no tardaron en llegar frente a la pequeña casa de madera de naruto- no lo olvides ni una palabra acerca de su horrible experiencia no queremos lastimarlo- le recordó tras recibir un asentimiento por parte de sabueso- tienes razón

Naruto- llamo kiba

Oh joven naruto- llamo cantarinamente lee

Naruto se habia confinado en su casita desde que llego de la perrera no habia querido comer ni beber estaba demasaido avergonzado para darle la cara a sus amigos.

Chicos… ahora no, no quiero ver a nadie- musito sueve y triste mientras veía la pared de madera.

Oh no, Naru no tienes porque sentirte tan mal- animo kiba

Por supuesto que no joven naruto yo he conocido muchos uke's finos que han ido a parar a ese espantoso lugar- agrego lee mientras metia su cabeza a la pequeña casita

Silencio grandísimo tonto- le reprendio kiba haciendo que lee se golpeara la cabeza contra el techo de la casa

Escucha Naru hemos venido a proponerte algo para ayudarte- intervino kiba nuevamente desde la entrada llamando al atención del kitsune- ayudarme? Pero como?- les pregunto extrañado mientras empezaba a salir de su casa

Bueno pues… no es que seamos muy viejo pero tampoco somos tan jóvenes como antes .. y bueno…- trato de explicarse kiba

Pero aun estamos en la primavera de nuestra juventud joven naruto- lo interrumpio lee

Asi es y ambos tenemos hogares muy confortables- siguió kiba trantando de no sonrojarse en la siguiente parte-

Si es cierto y sabes que usted seria bien recibido en cualquiera de ellos- prosiguió lee quien si estaba sonrrojado completamente ante la idea

Asi que buen… para ir directamente al punto…-

Queríamos saber si usted estaría dispuesto ah bueno ah ah

naruto no pudo evitar sonrreir tiernamente ante el gesto de sus amigos para luego sacudir la cabeza he interrumpirlos

Ambos son muy generosos pero no creo que….

Oh dobe!- naruto sintió como todo su pelaje se erizaba al escuchar su voz, los tres canes no tardaron en encontrar la fuente de aquella voz. Sasuke estaba con medio cuerpo fuera y un hueso en su ocico.

Naru- llamo nuevamente tras cruzar y entrar al jardín –oh vaya que dice el club de los perros de raza fina- se mofo mientras caminaba campante como si nada hubiera pasado hasta llegar donde estaban. Sin embargo tanto naruto como kiba y lee se fueron hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda a sasuke lo cual intrigo y enfado al moreno haciéndolo fruncir el seño para luego recobrar su compostura y hacer como si no le afectara.

Te traje un regalito Naru- dijo sasuke soltando el hueso que llevaba en la boca- hump- naruto lo vio por el rabillo del ojo para luego ir se al otro lado lo mas lejos que le dejaba la cadena que lo ataba a su casa.

Tanta amabilidad me confunde- solto sasuke con sarcasmo ante el comportamiento de su kitsune mientras enarcaba un ceja. Esta bien el sabia porque estaba molesto pero vamos asi es la vida y naruto tenia que entender que esas cosas suelen pasar.

Si este tipo lo molesta joven naruto- hablo lee mordazmente mientras se giraba y veía mal a sasuke

Será un placer hecharle a patadas!- gruño kiba furibundo

No se preocupen no será necesario yo puedo solo con el teme- les respondio naruto

Como guste joven naruto-

Eres un sinvergüenza y un canalla- le gruño kiba sasuke ante de irse y echar le tierra con sus patas traseras

Sasuke simplemente le devolvió el gruñido no se detendría a peliar con ellos en este momento. Tenia cosas mas importantes de que ocuparse como conseguir que su rubio kitsune sea razonable.

Oh vamos Naru tu sabes que no fue culpa mia- se acerco nuevamente sin embargo naruto se volvio a ir al otro lado- yo no me di cuenta- corrió nuevamente a su lado esta vez agazapado- después supe que te habían llevado a la perrera-

Hay no menciones ese horrible lugar!- le grito naruto para luego meterse a su casa avergonzado- estuve tan avergonzado… tenia tanto miedo- diciendo esto sasuke vio como naruto entraba al borde de las lagrimas a su casa

Ya ya ya quien se va atrever hacer daño a un travieso como tu- ronroneo con suavidad sasuke mientras que se hechaba en la entrada de la casa,cabeza adentro y moviendo la cola

Travieso?!- aquel tono, definitivamente alarmo a sasuke

No me llames como a los otros o otras! Y quien es hinata?!- bramo molesto haciendo que sasuke se levantara del suelo nervioso al parecer naruto se entero mas de lo que debía en ese lugar

Hi..hinata?!- tartamudeo comenzando a retroceder

Y tenten, temari shakoku,- a cada paso que daba el kitsune a cada palabra sasuke podía sentir la rabia y el dolor corre por sus labios mientras el seguía retrocediendo – temari , rin y todas las demas!

Te..temari?!- tartamudeo algo intimidado por la ira de su kitsune- ah si déjame que te explique- pero la explicación nunca llego

Y no me importa si encuentras o pierdes tu Waterloo- naruto se sentía destrozado y furioso dejaría que toda su ira contenida arrasara con el amor de su vida-mi Waterloo?- pregunto sasuke sin entender pero naruto lo ignoro y prosiguió con su monologo

Yo no soy una frágil criatura que necesite de tu protección teme!- alzo un poco mas la voz sasuke tenia que concordar con eso porque en definitiva ahora parecía todo menos una frágil criatura - y si se te duerme el gallo y te resbalas y te agarran los sargentos no va a ser por culpa mia- sasuke sintió como su cuerpo chocaba contra un poste de luz teniendo a un furioso naruto a escasos centímetros de su rostro-

Y llévate tu regalo!- grito dándole la espalda a sasuke tras patear su hueso y perderse dentro de su casa.

Sasuke se sintió culpable, sabia que habia hecho mal pero no podía evitarlo estaba en su naturaleza jamas habia tenido que pasar por esta clase de cosas. Los uke's y en hembras con los cuales solia salir eran excesivamente independientes y podían cuidarse solos. Sin embargo sasuke tuvo que recordarse que su kitsune no era como todos los demas el era único, el tenia que reconocer que su adoracion rubia habia demostrado ser un gran luchador a pesar de ser mascota se las habia ingeniado para sobrevivir junto con sasuke y no se habia amilanado en ningún momento.

Pero a su vez sasuke sabia que naruto no pertenecia a las calles era una criatura noble fiel y decente. El cometio un grandísimo error a al no tratar de sacarlo de la perrera y pensar que su kitsune le recibiria con las patas abiertas después de todo lo acontecido. El moreno suspiro pesado lo mejor seria volver a la mañana siguiente y conversar con su amado con la cabeza fría

No paso mucho cuando sasuke abandono la residencia Hakate, naruto seguía en su casa llorado y maldiciendo su suerte mientras sentía como las gotas de lluvia repicaban contra la madera de su pequeña casa. Sin embargo el sonido de la tabla suelta rebotar contra la cerca llamo su atención haciendo que sacara medio cuerpo para revisar encontrando nada, suspiro pesado tras recostarse nuevamente y contemplar como las gotas iban incrementando. Poco después algo llamo su atención una sombra negra de regular tamaño y unos brillantes puntos amarillos

Levanto la cabeza y ajusto su mirada lo suficiente para encontrar la silueta de su nemesis escurrir entre los arbusto en dirección a la casa. Su todo su pelaje se erizo mientras su cuerpo se contraía y sus caninos salían a la luz tras un gruñido amenazante.

Raw orochimaru!- exclamo tras salir corriendo tras la rata quien se detuvo en seco sin temor alguno, naruto estaba por tirársele encima cuando un tiron lo hizo caer de sentón frente a su nemesis quien no paraba de regocijarse de su desgracia.

Naruto fruncio el seño y maldijo su suerte tras fulminar con la mirada la cadena que lo ataba a su casa he impedia que acabara con la existencia de orochimaru.

Oooh vaya pero que tenemos aca- dijo oruchimaru con regocijo mientras veía como naruto trataba de liberarse- al parecer la mascota volvio a casa con el rabo entre las patas ajjaaj que tal la perrera? No tienes idea como todos estan ansiosos por saber de tu aventura

El kitsune gruño con enfado tratando de ocultar su vergüenza mientras luchaba contra la cadena- silencio que haces aquí, te deje claro que no quería verte en mi territorio- rugio tras tratar de alcanzarlo pero orochimaru fue mas rápido y corrió hacia el otro lado haciendo que naruto se tropesase con la cadena

Jajajjaja veo que sigues siendo igual de inútil- se burlo- solo vine a saldar un par de cuentas contigo como veras una rata jamas olvida- musito con rencor moviendo lo que restaba de su cola- y sabes estoy seguro que ese dulce y jugoso bebe caera muy bien- dijo malévolamente tras relamerse los dietes.

No te atrevas a tocarlo!- rugio con ira narto trantando de alcanzaro nuevamente pero la cadena lo mantuvo en su lugar, orochimaru se carcajeo tras subir rápidamente por el ducto de agua hasta llegar al tejado- Alejate de el! Juro que te are pedazos si lo tocas orochimaru!

Ohh y quien me detendrá ¿ tu? mascota faldera – se burlo nuevamente desatando la ira del kitsune quien no paraba de ladrar a todo volumen.

Que es lo que sucede- exclamo anko desde su ventana ya levantada y en pijama

Tia anko! Tiene que hacer algo ¡! La rata ahí! Va por obito! Tiene que soltarme!- naruto no dejaba de ladrar y rogar en vano sabiendo que anko nunca le entendería pero aun guardaba la esperanza que la mujer lo entendiera un poco y lo soltara.

Silencio infernoso anaimal!- grito anko molesta quien habia pasado por alto a la rata

Orochimaro sonrio malévolamente tras escabullirse entre las sombras encontrando una ventana abierta para ingresar al hogar del kitsune.

No no no! Tiene que soltarme la rata lo va a lastimar- naruto continuaba ladrando y gritando a todo pulmón sin escuchar a anko- tiene que escucharme! Maldición!

Ugh! Silencio naruto vas a despertar a todos los vecinos-rugio la mujer tras cerrar la ventana.

No muy lejos de ahí sasuke no habia podido alejarse de la casa de su kitsune algo le decía que debía permanecer cerca por lo que se la habia pasado rondando la zona hasta que escucho a lo lejos los llamados de su kitsune. No tardo en llegar a la residencia de su amado atravesando la cerca por medio de la tabla floja sasuke pudo apreciar como naruto gritaba y suplicaba mientras forcejeaba lo mas que podía para liberarse de la cadena.

NO! Espera tia anko tienes que escucharme! La rata! Ugh maldición – rugio frustrado mientras seguía tirando de la

Que pasa Naru- el joven kitsune se sintió aliviado al ver a sasuke nuevamente- es orochimaro la maldita rata vas tras el bebe- le dijo alarmado sintiendo una gran opresión en pecho mientras continuaba forcejeando.

donde?- naruto lo vio perplejo pero sonrrio agradecido- arriba en el cuatro del bebe

Por donde entro?!- pregunto sasuke antes de irse- Por la entrada pequeña de la puerta trasera.

Sasuke no tardo en ingresar a la casa que se encontraba a oscuras únicamente iluminada por los relámpagos y la luz de luna. Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido se fue haciendo camino hasta subir las escaleras, llego con el éxito a la segunda planta buscando con su olfato la esencia del intruso. No tardo en hallar su rastro frente a una de las habitación, se agazapo y sintió como todo su pelaje se erizaba mientras mostraba los dientes y gruñir amenazadoramente.

Se encontró con dos botones amarillos que lo miraban con malicia desde debajo de uno de los muebles.

Oh vaya al parecer la mascota trajo compañía- se burlo con malicia mientras otro relámpago resonaba iluminando la habitación

Te sales por la buenas o por las malas rata tu decides- ordeno sasuke mientras se aproximaba con cautela.

Kukuku me temo que eso será imposible ya que tengo ciertas cuentas que saldar con este apetitoso bebe- se relamio nuevamente mientras veía con descaro la cuna donde yacia el infante

Sasuke gruño molesto tras lanzarse tras orochimaru quien no tardo en salir corriendo en busca de otro escondite- eso no lo pienso permitir- sin embargo sasuke fue mas rápido y se lanzo sobre orochimaru atrapándolo entre su patas. La rata lucho contra sasuke tratando de morderlo para liberarse pero el moreno era mas fuerte.

Ambos continuaron persiguiéndose constantemente por toda la habitación parando de momentos para luego atacar. Sasuke tenia que admitir que la rata tenia aguante pero el tampoco se dejaría vencer tan fácil mente. Tenia que proteger a ese bebe a toda costa no tenia idea porque al ver aquel rostro de desesperación y tristeza dentro de su kitsune lo hizo correr dentro de la casa para salvar a ese cachorro humano. Sin embargo de algo estaba seguro no decepcionaría a naruto no permitirá que orochimaru ganara esta pelea.

Mientras tanto naruto aun se encontraba fuera trando de liberar y de llamar la atención de anko quien al parecer seguía profundamente dormida. Sin embargo después de tanto esfuerzo naruto sintió como la cadena se soltaba y sin perder tiempo corrió en busca del bebe y sasuke" porfavor que estén bien que estén bien"- rogo subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del bebe. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a la rata sobre la cuna del niño.

Sasuke sin percatarce de la presencia de naruto habia perseguido a orochimaru portoda la habitación volcando la mayoría de los muebles, estaba cansado y adolorido por la mordeduras.

Cansado?- se burlo orochimaru desde la cuna mientras veía a sasuke para luego sonrreir macabramente al contemplar su presesa- gracias por la comida

Naruto grito con horror para luego ver como sasuke se lanzaba sobre orochimaru tomándolo del cuerpo y lanzándolo al otro extremo del cuerto haciendo que la cuna del bebe se volcara. El kitsune corrió a verificar si todo estaba en orden con el bebe lo olfateo y lo lamio para luego suspirar aliviado

Mientras sasuke seguía persiguiendo a orochimaru por todo el cuerto tumbando y rompiendo cosas

No entiendo porque un perro callejero se esta metiendo en asuntos que no le conciernen acaso esperas que los amos de ese endemoniado zorro te tomen bajo su techo? ajajjajjajja- espeto orochimaru con cierta burla mientras corria sin embargo no se espero que el moreno lo estampara con una fuerza tan descomunal contra la pared detrás del sofá mientras las cortinas cai sobre ellos.

El llanto de su sobrino hizo que el sueño de anko fuese interrumpido pero el sonido de varias cosas caer alarmo su preocupación. Sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer se levanto de la cama y puso su bata mientras salía corriendo en busca de su sobrino.

Sasuke salio entre las cortinas con una pata cogeando, no era mayor cosa solo una pequeña lesión de guerra nada que no se curase con el tiempo. El moreno se aproximo hacia donde estaba el kitsune quien lo recibió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

Como esta?- pregunto con suavidad- esta bien sano y salvo gracia a ti teme- naruto froto el dorso de su cuello contra el pecho de sasuke mientras movia sus colas feliz- me alegro- sasuke suspiro aliviado mientras se sonrojaba levemente echando le un vistazo al bebe y a naruto a quien lamio y acaricio de igual manera. Estaba tan feliz de que los dos estuvieran bien sanos y a salvo pero sobre todo que naruto voliera a sonreir como antes.

Oh por dio santo que es esto!- exclamo anko tras prender la luz y ver con horror el destrozo que habían causado esos animales. Ignorando a naruto y sasuke anko corrió a recoger a su sobrino quien no pararba de llorar desesperadamente- mi pobre he inocente bebe que bueno que estas bien.

Naruto y sasuke suspiraron aliviados mientras agitaban las colas aun en sus lugares lo que no esperaron fue la ira de aquella mujer- animales endemoniados!- rugio molesta mientras cogia una escoba y comenzaba hacer que sasuke retrocediera. El moreno bien pudo haberla mordido sin ningún problema pero no quería meter a naruto en mas problemas asi que simplemente se dejo hacer.- vamos muévete eso ahí y ahí te vas a quedar- declaro la muejr tras encerrar a sasuke en un armario-Ahora voy a llamar al perrero

No! Sasuke- grito con desesperación el rubio ante la injusticia- tia anko tienes que sacarlo el no hizo nada malo, sasuke!- naruto comenzó a raspar la puerta del armario con desesperación para tratar de abrirla- voy a estar bien no te preocupes- escucho tras la puerta, naruto se sentía a morir quería llorar y despedazar esa puerta para liberar a su amado-

Sasuke suspiro hondo al escuchar los gritos de su amado, sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo pero tenia que permanecer sereno para darle seguridad al kitsune- naruto todo va a salir bien no llores dobe

- sasuke te prometo que voy a sacar de aquí lo juro…-dijo al borde del llanto, naruto continuo rapasndo y ladrando tratando de hacerle entender a anko y mostrar la rata pero la mujer ya harta cogio la correa de naruto y comenzó a tirar de ella

Ven aca vamos ven- dijo anko furiosa- no podría dormir tranquila con esta bestia feroz suelta.

No espera la rata!- naruto continuaba tirando ignorando a anko mientras se aproximaba a la puerta donde estaba -No es justo teme… te amo- tras un fuerte jalon seguido de un quejido agonizante anko arrastro a naruto fuera del cuarto.

Sasuke se sobresalto tras esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-y yo a ti…-murmuro para si

**NOTAS: que pasara con sasuke? Se quedara en la perrera? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo XD**


End file.
